Space Channel 5 Part 3
by MidnightRoyalty
Summary: Your favorite space reporter Ulala is back, dolls! This time, she's making a scene with an underdog pop band! Meet Stella, Lola, Cadence, and Sora! They're all interns at the most famous music studios of all time — Lunar Records. When a new evil rises, will Ulala and the band be able to stop them from taking over the galaxy?
1. Chapter 1

**Act 1**

**_Ulala's Back in Action…Again!_**

A crash was heard, making a window smashed, and the burglar alarm immediately sounded.

As soon as it did, the Space Police were at the scene. Pine and Texas could see that the perp had raided an exclusive jewelry exhibit at the Space Museum. As they investigated — along with other fellow Space Police members — they discovered that the perp was still somewhere inside the exhibit!

How did they know that? Because the thief started to make a quick getaway when the Space Police entered the building!

They were unidentifiable due to the fact that they wore an all black assemble — with a black and silver helmet — but it was definitely a male.

"Stop right there! You're under arrest by the Eastern Venus Space Police!" Pine shouted, making a quick pursuit after them; Texas, and Sexys 1 & 2, following close behind. "Come back with your hands above your head or else, we'll be forced to shoot!"

When the perp didn't respond, Pine and Texas quickly brought their tension blasters and began to shoot rapid fire. The thief still kept running but he quickly whipped out a tension blaster. Rather than aiming directly at the twins, he aimed for the ground. He pulled the trigger and then he stopped in his tracks.

Pine and Texas thought the petty thief realized that they couldn't aim well and gave up. All of sudden, the sexy police abruptly stopped in their tracks, tripped, and landed on top of each other. They were stuck in a sticky translucent substance like flies on fly paper! The thief didn't miss his target — he was aiming right at it!

The thief stood before them and made a mocking two-finger salute. He quickly ducked into an alley and emerged again — on a black hover bike.

Pine glared angry as she watched the perp get away (she was the only who could see because Texas and the Sexys were faced down in the sticky goo).

"Pine? Texas? Anyone? Please respond!" a male voice called out through the intercom. "Did you catch the perp?!"

Pine groaned because she couldn't move either of her arms (plus Mimi — AKA Sexy 1 — was on top of her). "Can anyone move their hands at all?"

Texas moved her left arm around until it found Pine's intercom. She placed it beside her sister's ear and somehow pressed the respond button.

"No, we lost him, Chase." Pine grimly answered. "He trapped us in a glue-like substance. We're five blocks north from the crime scene."

Chase let out a groan. "_Seriously_?! My first job outside of the desk and it ends with the perp vanishing into thin air?! _Are you kidding me_?!"

A few crashes were followed by this outburst. The sexy police listened in silence.

"Calm down, Chase." Pine comforted him through the intercom. "It happens to all of us at some point."

_Not_ this _early…_ Texas and the Sexys thought.

"Anyway," Pine continued, "back to the matter at hand, did you discover of what our perp stole?"

"We did." Chase confirmed. "From what we found so far, the perp had an intended goal in mind. One pair of diamond earrings, an exquisite diamond necklace, a 15mm heart-shaped diamond ring, and..." He went silent. "Uh-oh…"

"What do you mean '_uh-oh_'?!" Pine demanded. "What else was stolen Chase?! Answer me right now!"

"Alright, alright!" Chase gave in. "Fine, but don't shoot the messenger! You're not going to like the answer…"

Even if you were a distance away from the scene, you could clearly hear Pine shouting "what" at the top of her lungs.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the thief hovering above the city on his bike — watching from a distance — snickering at the clueless people below him.<p>

"Idiots — all of them. Pretty soon though, none of them will have to listen to anymore trashy music. They will only listen to our miraculous melodies from then on...till forever more..."

The intercom in his helmet started to beep. The thief pressed a button on his helmet, accepting the call.

"Dude! What the crap, man?!" A male voice cried out. "I told you to wait until I disconnected the security system!"

The thief shrugged. "Hey, I got what we needed."

"Doesn't matter! You could've been caught and then what? Hm?"

"But I wasn't caught, now was I?"

The person on the other end grew quiet and was obviously holding back an irritated scream. "Just get back to HQ!"

"Relax dude. Everything will go according to plan." Then, he hung up.

The thief pulled out a small circular device. "And soon…I'll have everything" — He pressed the on button — "I've ever wanted…"

A very realistic holographic model of a certain Space Channel 5 reporter appeared and started to dance. The thief stared affectionately at the miniature hologram and chuckled.

* * *

><p>"How much longer?!" Caddie demanded impatiently.<p>

"Be patient Caddie!" Stella chided. "It should be on soon!"

"You said that when that adorable dog commercial was on! And that was—!"

A jazzy tune started to play.

"Never mind…" she muttered.

"It's time for the news!" Brent Suzuki said in a cheerful and confident tone. "Good evening, space ladies and gents. Tonight, we're discussing about the recent theft of the '_Siren's Heart_'. A space red diamond that's about as big as a toddler's fist. Despite its size, this precious little gem costs _ten trillion_ space dollars."

"That's right, Brent." said Valala Petrie, Brent's co-host. "The three hundred year old jewel was supposed to be proudly displayed in the Space Museum of Jewels, for one day only. It was kept inside a transparent imperial vault. Unfortunately, as of last week, the red diamond was stolen, along with several other items. As of right now, Pine and the Eastern Venus Space Police are currently investigating the matter. We hope to have more information soon."

"That thief is something else…" Brent muttered, mostly to himself. "That security system was so air tight that a fly couldn't get in…" He snapped out of his train of thought. "Oh! A-Anyway, in other news — and on a happier note, I might add — I'm pleased to announce that tonight at the fabulous Club Venus; our star reporter will be performing there, for one night only! This event is being sponsored by Lunar Records!"

"Lunar Records?!" Valala let out a small gasp. "As in _the_ Lunar Records, the most famous music studio and capital of the music industry?!"

"The one and only! And it'll be broadcasted LIVE on our very own Space Channel 5! Hope you all tune in later tonight! That's all for now. Gotta keep some of it a surprise."

"This has been Star News Station!" Brent and Valala said together, in sync. "We'll be right back after these messages!"

The screen faded out, with the Space Channel 5 logo appearing with the same little jazzy tune playing in the background.

"That's it?!" Caddie demanded, irritated. "They didn't even mention us! The interns! The bottom feeders! The only ones who managed to make this night possible!"

"C-Caddie," Lola softly said, "we've only been i-i-interns for o-only three months. W-We shouldn't be so s-surprised."

"Whatever!" She snapped. "We will make ourselves known!"

Something caught Sora's eye. "Caddie."

Caddie continued to rant. "Someday, that'll be us on the news! Count on it!"

"Caddie!"

"No one will be able to stop talking about us — that's a guarantee!"

"_Caddie!_"

"What is it that's so important, Sora?!"

"Look for yourself."

"What are you...talking about…?" Caddie went silent and then she scowled. "DON'T YOU _DARE_ TOUCH THAT DRUM SET! IT TOOK ME _FOREVER_ TO SET IT UP _PERFECTLY_!"

She raced for the stage. Stella, confused, turned her head around—her eyes went big and wide. She quickly followed suit. "Leave that keyboard set alone _right now_!"

Sora quickly followed after her, screaming (impressively) in Morolian. "_Keep your mitts_ _off the guitars, Morolians_!"

Lola sighed and quietly followed. "Oh boy…"

* * *

><p>"Is everything ready?"<p>

"All lines are clear. Phase one may now commence."

"Let the party begin."

* * *

><p>Everyone in Club Venus was in complete mayhem.<p>

The club was packed with celebrities (along with groupies and bodyguards), reporters, and cameramen. Waiters and waitresses were almost literally _dancing_ just to serve people their food. The bartenders were making and serving five drinks at a time. An all-girl group was performing on stage, so music was blaring from the amps.

It was a very chaotic, very colorful, and very noisy scene. But everyone was having the time of their life!

Well, _almost_ everyone.

Caddie groaned. "Why are we helping buss tables?"

"Because we're just sitting around doing nothing, Caddie!" Stella stated, placing orders on the appropriate tables. "Besides, Ulala isn't here yet. This'll past the time."

Caddie rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Anything to get your mind off of your favorite reporter, huh?"

"Oh, please! That's besides the—!"

Stella didn't finish her sentence. Because at that moment, the power went out. The noise died out and people began to panic (or complain). Several screams were heard and a few plate crashes here and there.

"Sora, check the fuse box now!" Caddie ordered. Sora immediately obeyed.

Sora was either incredibly fast or the fuse box wasn't very far away, because — in under a minute — the power was back on. People were relieved at first until they looked up at the main stage. The crowd became unsettled and started to murmur nervously.

A handsome man, in his early twenties, was now standing on stage. His skin was light and his eyes were a dark gold color. His hair was a dark crimson color — chopped and layered unevenly upon his shoulders, with a single black streak in his bangs. He had a steel stud piercing above his right eyebrow. He wore no shirt, revealing his lean chest. He just had a black, sleeveless leather vest, a black fingerless leather glove (on his right hand), black leather pants with three chains hooked on, and steel-toed black leather combat boots. In his hands was a black electric guitar.

And he wasn't alone.

Hovering just above him were the club's security bots. They were small and had a basic human shape. Their "faces" were lite screens and their color scheme was lavender and light blue. Despite how cute they were, they were threatening when aggravated. At the moment they were — just at the wrong target.

The man smiled with fake innocence and played a riff on his guitar. "Go my minions! Show these celebrities how to rock!"

The security bots immediately took action. They hurdle themselves at the crowd and opened fire with a dance-hypnosis ray on the nearest person. It was much like the first two times it has happened, but it was also different.

Once people were shoot and hypnotized, they did something very unexpected.

One celebrity was unfortunately one of the first to be blasted and she sort of blankly gazed around. Then, she noticed the leader and her face became star struck. "Oh my gosh, is that Havoc?! The lead guitarist from Adrenaline Rush?! I'm a HUGE fan!"

People looked at her, dumbfounded. Then, realization struck them like ice water. When blasted, not only did people start to dance terribly, but they were brainwashed into mindless groupies! The crowd panicked and rushed to the nearest exit.

The leader — who was apparently called Havoc — just laughed and laughed at the chaos around him. Dozens of people surrounded him, worshipping at him at his feet; all with a single group of interns watching in horror and disgust.

* * *

><p>"We got word that something's going down at Club Venus. Some wild creatures are playing in that zone." Fuse stated, almost in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone. The Astrobeat spaceship flying overhead in a sleepless and neon-glowing city on Earth. "Ulala, go straight for the action!"<p>

"Roger!" The reporter responded.

The bottom part of the Astrobeat slowly opened — revealing its smaller sibling, the Astrobeat Jr. — along with two people on board. From the driver's seat, Noize was excited and ready for action and standing on the platform just above him was a more calm looking — but equally excited — Ulala.

"Let's do this, Ulala!" Noize cried out, looking over and above his shoulder.

Ulala cheerfully agreed. "Let's go!"

Grinning, Noize put the Astrobeat Jr. into second gear and it flew straight for the city. Fuse was close behind in the Astrobeat.

"Show 'em what Space Channel 5's made of, Ulala!"

* * *

><p>The door leading into the club slid open to reveal a familiar pig-tailed silhouette, decked out in white "fatigues" as a jingle played.<p>

"_Ulala's Swingin' Report Show!_"

With a kick to the left, an arm sway to the right, and with the other arm pointing forward, the figure began to strut forward into the club.

"Good evening space cats," Ulala said into her microphone. "Ulala here, reporting live at Club Venus. The very same club I was supposed to dance at later tonight. But now it's being overrun by malfunctioning security bots and people are being turned to mindless groupies. How odd..."

"Ulala, watch yourself and be on your guard." Fuse warned through the intercom and into Ulala's headphones.

"Roger!" She responded. "Hm? A strange man just up ahead."

A headline appeared on screen reading: _**"Celebrities dancing terribly."**_

"Long live Adrenaline Rush!" They shouted, while continuing to dance badly. Havoc appeared before the reporter from Space Channel 5, along with two security bots. "Watch me while I dance," he said, while doing an air guitar (cliché, I know). "And then copy me without messing up. Think you can keep up?"

"So, this is the mastermind…" Fuse mumbled.

Ulala stepped forward and shook her arms up and down, while shaking her hips from side to side; in sync with her arms.

"Whether you're ready or not…" Havoc took up a confident stance.

"Dance battle!" Both he and Ulala — with her arms extended forward — shouted at the same time. "Let's dance!"

"Up! Up!" Havoc said, while pointing upward with his left arm.

"Up! Up!" Ulala mimicked, pointing upward with both arms.

"Down! Down!" Havoc pointed downward with the same arm, while ever so slightly bending his back.

"Down! Down!" Ulala pointed downward with her right arm, while slightly bending her knees.

"Chu! Chu!" Havoc simply motioned his curved left hand forward.

Ulala crossed her arms together, pointing forward, while pivoting her hips and legs. "Chu! Chu!"

"Up! Down! Chu!"

"Up! Down! Chu!"

"Up! Chu!"

"Up! Chu!"

"Up! Hey!" Havoc then turned his head to his left, while placing his left hand on his forehead, and outstretched his right arm behind him (sort of like Space Michael, but he didn't shake his hips and had his right arm lifted higher).

"Up! Hey!" Ulala took a step back, bending slightly with her right arm forward and her left arm outstretched behind herself.

"Up! Down! Up! Down! Chu! Chu! Chu!"

"Up! Down! Up! Down! Chu! Chu! Chu!"

"Great dancing!" Fuse praised. Ulala moved from side to side while dropping her shoulder and then, swung her arms around in the air while turning in a circle.

"Right! Right!" For "right", Havoc point to his left with both arms.

"Right! Right!" Ulala pointed to her left with her microphone.

"Left! Left!" For "left", it was to point to his right with right arm while flexing his body.

"Left! Left!" Ulala pointed to her right with her other arm.

"Right! Right! Left! Left! Chu! Chu!"

"Right! Right! Left! Left! Chu! Chu!"

"Right! Hey! Chu, Chu! Chu!"

"Right! Hey! Chu, Chu! Chu!"

"Right! Left! Right! Left! Chu, Chu! Chu!"

"Right! Left! Right! Left! Chu, Chu! Chu!"

"That's it!" Fuse complimented. "Keep going!" Ulala did the same routine.

"Up! Down! Up! Down! Chu! Chu! Chu!"

"Up! Down! Up! Down! Chu! Chu! Chu!"

"Up, Down, Up, Down! Chu! Chu! Chu!"

"Up, Down, Up, Down! Chu! Chu! Chu!"

"Up-Down-Up-Down! Chu, Chu, Chu!"

"Up-Down-Up-Down! Chu, Chu, Chu!"

"Up-Down-Up-Down! Chu-Chu-Chu!"

"Up-Down-Up-Down! Chu-Chu-Chu!"

"Up! Chu, Chu, Chu! Down! Chu, Chu, Chu...Chu! Chu! Chu!"

"Up! Chu, Chu, Chu! Down! Chu, Chu, Chu…Chu! Chu! Chu!"

Havoc bowed his head in defeat and vanished, but the hostages _didn't_ snap out of their hypnotism. Instead, they booed and hissed at Ulala as they ran off to find Havoc!

"What the heck?!" Fuse cried out. "They're still hypnotized?!"

"Seems like the bad guys got smarter." Ulala said, frowning a little. She placed one hand on her hip and puffed her chest up confidently. "But I'm not scared!"

"That's the spirit, Ulala! Don't let them get the upper hand!"

"Huh…?" The pink-haired beauty turned to see a girl, with a messy bun and silver headphones, running towards her.

The girl looked just a little bit younger than Ulala herself. Sporting an ultramarine blue t-shirt, a purple ¾-sleeved under shirt, skinny denim jeans, and black knee-high converse boots. Medium tan skin with dark chocolate hair. What really stuck out, to Ulala, was her height and eyes.

The girl was incredibly tall. Even with her platforms on, Ulala was five inches shorter. Her eyes, however, were something else completely. Her eyes were round-shaped and were a vibrant color of midnight blue, like the clear night sky — with a twinkle sparkling from within.

Ulala was surprised by this the most. Most people she knew had brown eyes.

The girl finally got to where Ulala was standing. Ulala also noticed she was holding a set of tension blasters. They were a light lavender color and were about the same size as Ulala's tension blasters. It had a silver crescent moon with a golden circle encircling the silver star inside the moon. The logo was also on the girl's t-shirt.

"It's true that the bad guys got smarter," said the girl. "But they didn't get too smart. Turns out that adding another pair of tension blasters snaps them out of it."

"How did you figure that out?" Ulala skeptically asked.

"Oh, around ten minutes ago, my sister, my friends and I were trying save some the hostages. So we split up into two groups."

She pointed to one corner, where a teenage boy and girl were seen fending off security bots with their tension blasters, while keeping the remaining celebrities and workers safe from any harm.

"I didn't realize you needed two people to rescue them. The thought struck me when I saw you dancing against Havoc."

"That actually…makes sense to me." Fuse stated.

"Wait…" Ulala said. "If you were in two groups, then…where's your partner?"

"Oh…" The girl slumped over, upset. "I don't know…I turn my back for a second and sis just vanished. I hope she's okay…"

"Aw…" Ulala and Fuse said together. There was uneasy silence until an idea struck Ulala.

"Hey…why don't you team up with me until we find your sister and rescue her, if it comes to that."

The girl perked up at that. "Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not!" The pink-haired reporter waved her free hand dismissively. "Besides, if what you say is true than I'm going to need all the help I can get. Isn't that right, Fuse?"

"Wait, _wha_—?!" Fuse stopped himself. "I-I mean of course! Why not? The more the merrier, right?"

The teenager stood up straight and did a little jump. "Woo-hoo! _Muchas gracias_ Ulala!"

"It's settled then, come on!" Ulala motioned her to follow. They both strutted forward, swinging their right arms as they did.

"Oh, by the way…" Ulala turn her head towards the girl. "What's your name?"

The statuesque girl turned her head to make eye contact. "My name is Stella! Stella Araceli! An intern at Lunar Records and also a big fan of yours, Ulala! Nice to meet you!"

A newsflash appeared saying:**_ "Lunar Records Intern, Stella Araceli (Age: 19)."_**

The ratings went up by ten percent as Stella smiled proudly.

"Well, isn't that adorable? Ulala has her little fan girl helping her out."

The duo looked around until they saw Havoc hovering above them — security bots surrounding him, carrying hostages. None of the hostages protest about it though. Heck, they all had the same smiling face like they're actually helping somehow.

"Wow," Ulala said, astonished, "those security bots are a lot stronger than they look."

"They sorta _have_ to be," said Stella. "Sometimes, some of the guests can act really out of hand! I've seen it dozens of times. It's actually hilarious for the most part."

"Are we done chitchatting?" Havoc demanded, slightly annoyed. He snapped his fingers and the security bots started to act haywire, with their faces flashing and started to shake the hostages around.

Ulala and Stella quickly whipped out their tension blasters and said at the same time: "Let's shoot!"

"Up! Chu!"

"Up! Chu!" A green triangular ray shot out of Ulala's guns and a star-shaped yellow ray was shot out of Stella's guns.

"Up! Chu!"

"Up! Chu!"

"Up! Chu! Chu! Chu!"

"Up! Chu! Chu! Chu!"

A "ding" and both girls waved their arms in the air, while shaking their hips. Then, they swung their arms in a circle, swung their right arm in front of them and pulled it back, swung their left arm in front of them, placed their right arm above the left, extended them forward, and cross them against their chest.

"Up! Hey! Hey!"

"Up! Hey! Hey!" This time a ray of hearts shot out of both guns.

"Left! Hey! Hey!"

"Left! Hey! Hey!"

"Right! Hey! Hey!"

"Right! Hey! Hey!"

"Left! Chu! Right! Chu! Up! Chu, Hey!"

"Left! Chu! Right! Chu! Up! Chu, Hey!"

"Nice shooting!" Fuse praised. Both girls lifted their arms up one at a time and did the same dance routine; this time with rescued hostages.

"Up! Chu! Left! Hey!"

"Up! Chu! Left! Hey!"

"Left! Chu! Right! Hey!"

"Left! Chu! Right! Hey!"

"Right! Chu! Up! Hey!"

"Right! Chu! Up! Hey!"

"Up, Chu! Left, Chu! Right, Chu!"

"Up, Chu! Left, Chu! Right, Chu!"

"You got it baby!" Fuse praised again. The duo raised their arms again and commenced the same dance routine, with even more rescued hostages!

"Left! Chu, Chu!"

"Left! Chu, Chu!"

"Right! Chu, Chu!"

"Right! Chu, Chu!"

"Up…Chu!"

"Up…Chu!"

That last shot hit Havoc, but he just laughed!

"I'm starting to like you even more…" he said, almost to himself and then he vanished again.

The duo posed by raising their left arm, bending to the side, and placing their right hand on their hip. Then, they drop their left arm and extended their right arm.

"That rescue was tight!" Ulala said, smiling.

"We saved them all!" Stella cheered.

"That's what we're looking for, Ulala!" Fuse remarked.

Both girls twirled their arms in the air while shaking their hips and bending each knee one at a time, with their rescued fans doing the same. Then, they cross both arms back and forth, and finally, they waved their right arms. "Woo!"

The dancing team strutted onward until they reached the main stage.

"Ah!" Stella cried out. "MC Candy!"

"Oh, no! The MC has been hypnotized into a brainless groupie!" Ulala cried out. In front of them was Havoc again, along with MC Candy. A newsflash appeared again; this time it said: _**"Brainwashed MC dancing silly."**_

MC Candy was a very colorful woman to look at. Her skin was sun-kissed and her eyes were a pale brown. She had frizzy blonde hair with blue and baby pink highlights, along with an assortment of hair clips. Her face was made up with blue mascara, with lime green eye shadow, and blue lipstick. She wore bell bottoms and a colorful crop top.

"Let's give it up for Adrenaline Rush!" She shouted out, while continuing to dance terribly.

Havoc smirked. "You two should be taken more seriously."

Both girls began to shake their arms and hips from side to side and extended their arms forward. "Get down!"

_"We are called 'Adrenaline Rush'~!"_ Havoc sang. "Chu! Chu! Chu!"

_"You've got skills, but no soul~!"_ Fuse and the dancing team sang. "Chu! Chu! Chu!"

_"I'll drive you insane~!"_

"Hey! Hey!"

_"If we weren't all crazy, we would go insane~!"_

"Hey! Hey!"

"Good! Good! Good!" Fuse complimented. Ulala placed her hands on her hips and swung them from side to side and then, swung her left arm in a circle and placed her right arm on her forehead while flicking her head back. Stella did the same routine in vice versa. The dancing team swung their arms back and forth, twirled them into a circle and back, and then posed.

"Down! Up, Down! Chu, Chu, Chu!"

"Down! Up, Down! Chu, Chu, Chu!"

"Left, Left! Right, Right! Chu, Chu, Chu!"

"Left, Left! Right, Right! Chu, Chu, Chu!"

"Chu, Chu, Chu, Chu! Hey-Hey! Hey!"

"Chu, Chu, Chu, Chu! Hey-Hey! Hey!"

"Just fabulous!" Fuse praised. The duo and the dancing team did the same routine.

"Right! Right!"

"Right! Right!"

"Left! Left!"

"Left! Left!"

"Up! Down!"

"Up! Down!"

"…Chu!"

"…Chu!"

"…Hey!"

"…Hey!"

"…Chu!"

"…Chu!"

"…Hey!"

"…Hey!"

Havoc did another electric guitar (the crazy thing was he so accurate you could almost see the guitar) and swung both arms apart. "Chu!"

The dancing team swung their right arm up, twirled to their left in a complete three sixty, and swung their arms apart. "Chu!"

"Ulala, Stella!" MC Candy cried out happily — snapping out of her hypnotism — as she joined them. "Thank you!"

"Super successful rescue!" Ulala said smiling.

"We did it!" Stella cried out happily.

"Looking good out there, girls!" Fuse praised again.

Havoc bowed his head in defeat and vanished. The dancing team twirled their arms while bending their knees. They crossed their arms back and forth and jumped into the air twirling. "Woo!"

They continued to strut deeper into the club.

"Next up is the VIP room." Fuse said.

"Roger!" Ulala said.

"Whoa! Watch out!" Fuse warned. "Security bots incoming!"

Ulala and Stella brought out their tension blasters.

Three security bots popped out on each side of them. "Chu! Chu! Chu!"

"Here we go." Ulala said confidently.

"Chu! Chu! Chu!" The duo shot each bot with accuracy.

"You're on fire!" Fuse praised.

Something caught Stella's eye. She ran over, kneels down, and quickly picked up the item from the floor. Stella stood frozen on the spot.

"Stella…?" Ulala stopped in her tracks, and knelt beside her. "What's wrong?"

Stella didn't say anything at first. She just slowly stood up and opened her palm to reveal a small, silvery, hairpin that was shaped like a star. Stella began to tremble a little.

"This was…" She began to say. "This was Lola's. I gave to her for her birthday last year. Sis…where are you?"

"Stella," Ulala said, as she got up. "Are you going to be—?" Ulala was stopped short when Stella suddenly clenched her fist around the hairpin. She started to shake more violently. No one would go near her because of the intense atmosphere she was now radiating.

"_Havoc_…" Stella spat out through clenched teeth. "He's gonna pay…if anything happens to Lola. _Anything_! He is going to pay!"

She let out a small gasp and stood up straight. She slowly took in a deep breath, through her nose, and slowly exhaled through her mouth. She turned around to face Ulala and the camera with a small smile.

"Ha, ha…_lo siento_." She apologized. "I lost my cool for a second there. I'm okay now, but I _meant_ what I said."

Stella got up again. "C'mon. The VIP room is straight ahead."

And with that, she began to strut forward once more.

"Huh, I guess you should never mess with family." Fuse remarked. "Right, Ulala?"

A single bead of sweat dripped down on Ulala's forehead. "R-Right. Oh!" Ulala quickly turned to face the camera and flashed a smile. "Stay tuned!"

* * *

><p>The group stepped into the VIP room. Unfortunately, it was nearly pitch black inside.<p>

"We've reached the VIP room." Ulala said into her microphone. "This place is unnaturally quiet…"

"Oh man…" Stella murmured nervously, "Do we have to be in here? I'm getting a little bit scared, plus it's too dark! I can't see!"

"Well then. Maybe I should turn on the lights."

The lights suddenly turned on, nearly blinding everyone. Once their eyes stopped constricting, they all saw Havoc hovering above them on a hover board — his guitar in hand. Behind him were four large stage lights. Below him was an extra large deluxe turntable with three large amps. Behind the turntables were two people; a guy and a girl.

The good-looking guy looked about somewhere in his mid-twenties and had bronzed skin. He had neon green hair with emerald green highlights. He wore dark sunglasses, a silvery hoodie, ripped navy blue jeans, and silvery high tops.

The girl next to him looked about nineteen. She was six inches shorter than Ulala (with her platforms) and had long black wavy hair, with long bangs that parted in the middle. Her skin was sepia brown and her round black eyes were touched up with black mascara and eyeliner. Dressed in boot-cut dark denim jeans, purple sneakers, and a long-sleeved magenta undershirt; she wore the exact same t-shirt, and headphones, as Stella.

"H-H-Help…!" She struggled to say. "H-Help m-m-me…p-please!"

"May the spirit of Adrenaline Rush live on!" DJ Sync shouted out.

"Sis! DJ Sync!" Stella shouted, her hands on her head. "_NO_! HAVOC, YOU ARE SO _DEAD_!"

Havoc just laughed. Surprisingly, it sounded light and heartfelt — as if this was all just an elaborate prank and they were the punch line. This only made Stella angrier.

"What so funny?! Is this a completely sick joke to you?!"

Havoc simply grinned. "No, this is only just a warm-up. The _real_ party is way more fun!"

He snapped his fingers and suddenly everyone felt static in the air. No one knew what was going on until they saw Havoc lift his right arm high above his head; something glinted in his fingers. Ulala was the first to realize what he was going to do.

"Everyone, quick!" She cried out. "Cover your ears! Now!"

Everybody did as they were told. A split second later, Havoc swept his pick against the guitar strings. An earsplitting riff echoed through the VIP room. Ulala felt like her eardrums were about to burst. Stella winced a little. Everyone else grew dizzy and disoriented.

Havoc continues to play, the lighting in the VIP room turns to gold and shades of dark red with flashes of spotlights, and DJ Sync joined in by remixing several different heavy metal pieces, while Lola began singing a lyric-less melody. The sound was so deafening that several of the rescued celebrities sunglasses were starting to crack! Even viewers had to put their TV's, or phones, on mute because it was so loud!

"Ulala! I tried to cancel out the guitar frequencies from your headphones as best as I can!" Fuse yelled. "The rest is up to you!"

"I'm hearing you loud and clear Fuse…!" Ulala respond. She turned her head towards Stella. "Stella! Can you still be able to help me…?"

Stella stood there, for a moment or so, until she lifted her hands away from her ears (or rather her headphones) and nodded. "Yeah…I can still help!"

For a spilt second, Ulala thought she saw Stella looked confused before turning away.

A newsflash appeared again, reading: _**"Boss 01, Brainw**__**ashed DJ with humongous amps."**_

Shaking their arms and hips again, the duo extended their arms. "Let's dance!"

_"There's no way you can beat me~!"_ Havoc sang out.

"C-Chu…!" Lola cried out. Havoc, Ulala, and Stella stared at Lola, completely astonished. Neither of them could believe she was trying to fight back the hypnotism and was trying to helping.

_"Well, we're not gonna take it~!"_ Fuse and the dancing team sung.

"Chu!" Ulala and Stella called out.

_"I'm never going to give up~!"_

"U-Up…!"

_"We're not going down without a fight ~!"_

"Up!"

"You guys should relax and enjoy your time here..." Havoc insisted. DJ Sync started slamming his fists on the turntables. Lola gripped her head, trashing it violently. The dancing team moved their limbs in various directions, slowly rotated their arms clockwise. The right side raised their right arm above their heads with their left arm pointed to their face (Ulala had her microphone in her hand). The left side did the same in vice versa.

"U-Up, U-U-Up…!"

"Up, Up!"

"D-D-Down, D-Down…!"

"Down, Down!"

"C-Chu, C-C-Chu…!"

"Chu, Chu!"

"C-Chu…D-Down…!"

"Chu…Down!"

"You must've learned some of those fantastic moves in bed…" Havoc mummer, mostly to himself. Ulala's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly. Stella went wide-eye, although that was because she didn't know what he meant by that. The dancing team stamped their feet from side to side while clapping, and stamped forward.

"L-Left, L-Left...! R-R-Right, R-Right…! Chu…U-Up…!"

"Left, Left! Right, Right! Chu…Up!"

"U-Up, Up…!"

"Up, Up!"

"D-Down, Down…!"

"Down, Down!"

"D-Down! Down…! Up! U-Up…! Chu! Chu! Down…!"

"Down! Down! Up! Up! Chu! Chu! Down!"

DJ Sync collapsed upon the turntables, but was still conscious and was breathing heavily. Lola struggled to stay on her feet, using the turntables as support. Havoc stopped strumming his guitar. The VIP grew quiet once more. The duo smiled in relief.

"We beat Havoc at his own game and—!" Ulala stopped delivering her report. "Huh…?"

The amps started to glow in green neon color and Havoc started to strum again. This time, it was even louder!

"Ulala," Fuse interjected, "aim at the amps! They're the source!"

"Roger!" As soon as Ulala said that, several security bots appeared with an evil glare on their "faces".

"Watch out for the bots, Ulala! They _will_ try to stop you at any cost!"

The duo brought out their guns once more. "Let's shoot!"

"R-Right…Chu! L-Left...Chu!"

"Right...Chu! Left...Chu!"

_"Hit me with best shot~!"_

"U-Up…!"

_"Go on, fire away~!"_

"C-Chu…!"

_"Go baby~!"_

"Up!"

_"Dance, dance~!"_

"Chu!"

The team stamped their feet counter clockwise while slowly lowering their right arm (the left did it the opposite arm), and stamped forward again.

"R-Right! Chu! Left! C-Chu…! U-U-Up…Chu!"

"Right! Chu! Left! Chu! Up…Chu!"

"L-Left! Chu…! R-Right! Chu! U-Up…Chu!"

"Left! Chu! Right! Chu! Up…Chu!"

"Go get 'em girls!" Fuse cried out. The duo swung their left and right arm across their chest, twirled, and stamped their feet forward. Then, they flicked their head up.

_"Give it up already~!"_

"U-Up! Chu!"

_"Let's go Ulala~!"_

"Up! Chu!"

"Up! U-Up! Up! Chu…!"

"Up! Up! Up! Chu!"

_"This is my time~!"_

"U-Up, U-U-Up! Chu!"

_"We're not going down~!"_

"Up, Up! Chu!"

"Up, Up! Chu!"

"Up, Up, Up! C-Chu…!"

"Up, Up, Up! Chu!"

Finally, in a surge of sheer will power, Lola said the final two commands.

"Left-Left-Left! Right-Right-Right! Up-Up-Up! Chu!"

"Left-Left-Left! Right-Right-Right! Up-Up-Up! Chu!"

"Up! Hey-Hey!"

"Up! Hey-Hey!"

As soon as that last command was said, all three amps were busted and Lola and DJ Sync were free from their hypnotism — except, they looked utterly exhausted and looked ready to faint at anytime.

Havoc sighed and stopped strumming. "Like I said, the real party is more fun…"

He vanished once more.

Stella ran over to her sister and almost smothered her in a bear hug. She started to shout about how she was an idiot and should've been keeping a closer look out while Lola kept saying that it was okay and how it wasn't her fault. DJ Sync was surprisingly stoked and wanted to go another round.

"Well," Ulala said, looking at the camera. "I think this report is about wrapped up. This has been Ulala reporting for…!"

She took up a stance.

"_Spaaaaace Chan—_!"

"STELLA! LOLA!"

"Huh?"

The entourage turned to see a teenage girl, short on breath.

She was about two inches shorter than Ulala and had a fairly light complexion. Her almond-shaped eyes were hazel and were perfectly touched up with light green eye shadow, black mascara and eyeliner. Her curved lips had rose pink lipstick. Her hair was blonde and layered, with hot pink streaks, and was tied up in two bunchs.

She wore the same ultramarine blue t-shirt as Stella and Lola. Along with a long-sleeved, black, fuchsia, and green stripped undershirt, a black denim miniskirt, and black, laced-up, platform combat boots, with dark grey knee socks.

Ulala recognized her as the girl from earlier, who was fending off the security bots.

"Caddie?" Lola asked, pulling out of Stella's embrace. "_¿Que esta mal?_"

"The robots…" Caddie said breathlessly. "They've gone completely haywire! Our tension blasters are ineffective!"

Everyone went dead silent. It was so quiet Ulala swore she could hear Fuse breathing through the intercom. She turned back to the camera. "On second thought, I'll be continuing my report. Stay tuned!"

* * *

><p>The entourage headed back to the main room. It was a complete disaster zone. People were screaming—because they were either hypnotized or were trying not to get hypnotized. Plates and glasses were being thrown everywhere. Food was splattered everywhere—even in places where you wonder how that happened. And finally, security bots were wrecking everything in sight.<p>

"Crap…" Caddie murmur. "It already escalated…"

"What do we do?" Ulala asked her.

Caddie groaned. "Even I don't know at this point…"

"What?! Seriously?!" MC Candy asked demandingly. "Dammit!"

She slammed her fist onto the turntables that was on the stage. A pop tune started to play through the amps and speakers.

"Hey! Whoa!" DJ Sync and Stella both cried out. "Don't take it out on the instruments!"

"Sorry…"

Just then, Caddie and Ulala noticed something. It was a security bot and several victims that were near a speaker. The second the music started playing, the security bot started to act glitchy and looked utterly confused, while the victims cringed and covered their ears.

That was when realization slapped them straight across the face.

"Oh my…" Caddie snapped her head towards the bar. "Sora! Get over here!"

A teenaged guy popped up from behind the bar. His skin was also fairly light and he was half a head taller than Stella. His eyes were almond-shaped and were a very pale light blue. His hair was the color of royal purple. He wore no undershirt — just the ultramarine blue t-shirt, dark rinse jeans, and black high-top converses.

He was instantly by Caddie's side. He politely nodded to everyone else and to the camera.

"Sora, grab a guitar! 'Cuz it's showtime!" Caddie instructed, heading for the drum set. Something flickered in Sora's eyes, but he said nothing. He strapped on the nearest guitar while smiling ever so faintly. Lola would've protest but — given the circumstances — she didn't, and grabbed a microphone. Stella was already standing behind a keyboard with her hands hovering over the keys.

"Ulala, care to provide us some funky moves for appeal?" Stella asked, smiling.

The reporter smiled. "Do I ever refuse an opportunity to dance?"

Ulala strutted onto the dance floor with the dancing team close behind. Together they swung their right arm diagonally, let it hang and shook it in rhythm with their hips, dropped their upper body, and rose up again with both arms high above them. Then, they threw their arms behind their head and extended them forward. "Let's groove!"

Lola began to sing the opening lyrics of "Groove is in the Heart":

_"We're going to dance…We're going to dance…We're going to dance and have some fun…"_

_"Dig!"_ DJ Sync called out.

He went behind the turntables and started to play the beat of "Groove is in The Heart". Sora started to strum his guitar, slow and steady. Caddie brought a beat by softly pounding her drums. Stella blended the harmony together by "tickling the ivories". Ulala and company began to dance to the melody; they stated out slowly, but quickly picked up tempo.

Almost immediately, the security bots abruptly stopped and started to short circuit. Lola continued to sing.

_"The chills that you spill up my back! Keep me fill with satisfaction when we're done! Satisfaction of what's to come!"_

The remaining crowd that weren't hypnotized gathered around the dance floor and began to dance free-style.

_"I couldn't ask for another~! No, I couldn't ask for another ~!"_

_"That's right!"_

Hypnotized victims grew curious and watched everyone else.

_"Your groove, I do deeply dig! No walls, only the bridge, my supper dish! My succotash wish~!"_

_"Sing it baby!"_

One of the victims went wide-eyed, looked around, and joined the dancing crowd!

_"I couldn't ask for another~!"_

_"Uh-huh, uh-huh!"_

_"No, I couldn't ask for another ~!"_

Slowly, one by one, every victim was snapping out of their hypnotism.

_"Groove is in the heaaa-aa-art~! Groove is in the heaaa-aa-art~! Groove is in the heaaa-aa-art~! Groove is in the heaaa-aa-art~!"_

_"Hit me!"_

Before long, more than half the victims were joining Ulala on the dance floor.

_"Watch out!"_

_"The depth of hula groove~! Moves us to the nth hoop~! We're going through too~! 'Horton hears a Who'~! __I couldn't ask for another~! No, I couldn't ask for another ~!"_

At this point, more than three quarters of the security bots malfunctioned and fell to the ground.

_"DJ Sync!"_

_"Woo!"_

_"Was on a roll! I've been told he can't be sold! He's not vicious or malicious! Just lovely and delicious! I couldn't ask for another~!"_

Only a small fraction of security bots and victims remained. Ulala and the band had a groove aura surrounding them. Lola pointed to DJ Sync to take it away!

_"Someone's in this torso!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Hot! Gotta deal, you wanna know?"_

_"Wanna know!"_

_"Delightful, truly delightful! Makin' it doin' it 'specially at a show! Feeling kinda high like a Hendrix haze! Music makes a motion moves like a maze! All inside of me! Heart especially!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Help of the rhythm where I wanna be!"_

_"C'mon!"_

_"Flowin' glowin' with electric eyes!"_

_"Ha!"_

_"You dip to the dive baby, you'll realize!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Baby, you'll see the funky side of me! Baby, you'll see that rhythm is the key!"_

_"Hmm!"_

_"Get-get ready with it! Can't-can't quit it! Stomp on the stoop when I can hear funk loop! Playing Piped Piper! Follow what's true! Baby just sing about the groove!"_

All robots have been taken down. Only few victims were left and the song went back to Lola!

_"Groove is in the heaaa-aa-art~!"_

_"Na-na-na-na!"_ Caddie sung.

_"Groove is in the heaaa-aa-art~!"_

_"Na-na-na-na!"_

_"Groove is in the heaaa-aa-art~!"_

_"Na-na-na-na!"_

_"Groove is in the heaaa-aa-art~!"_

Then, the beat stopped. Sora made a popping sound by putting his finger into his mouth and pulling out again. Lola snapped her fingers three times on tempo.

"One, two, three…!" Stella called out and pointed at DJ Sync. "_Brrrrr_!"

Then they resumed playing.

_"Blow them horns, oh lord!"_ DJ Sync cried out. "Groove is in the heart."

_"Groove is in the heaaa-aa-art~!"_

_"Yeah!"_ Everyone called out. The number of robots and hypnotized victims: zero. And as a bonus, ratings were up by ninety percent.

_"Groove is in the heaaa-aa-art~! Groove is in the heaaa-aa-art~! Groove is in the heaaa-aa-art~!"_

The music slowly faded and everyone took their final dance steps. No one moved for moment and there was a welcomed silence.

Until Fuse broke it.

"What was that just now?" He asked. Everyone shared a laugh. Ulala just smiled. "It seemed like our little robotic friends and hypnotized groupies can't handle funky pop tunes!"

The director of Space Channel 5 went silent and then started to laugh. "C'mon, y'all…y'all are crazy, man!"

The final ratings were a hundred percent! Ulala turned her attention back to the camera. "That's it for tonight, cosmic kitties! This is Ulala with…"

"DJ Sync!"

"MC Candy!"

"And the 'Stargazers'!" The four interns shouted out.

Everyone started to yell out their name. Although, the viewers couldn't make out what they were saying because everyone's voices blended with each other's. Ulala waved at everyone to calm down.

"Reporting for…!"

She took up a stance again with the Stargazers following suit.

"_Spaaaaaaace Channel 5_!" They said as they outlined the number five with their right hand.

The crowd cheered and applauded. Ulala, however, heard laughter and looked around.

Suddenly, completely out of nowhere, Havoc appeared and swept Ulala off her feet and _kissed her on the lips_!

The audience and viewers gasped and stared in complete shock. No one did anything until Caddie expertly threw her drumsticks at Havoc's head (this was actually more painful than it sounds).

He was semi-annoyed at the interruption, but he put Ulala back up on her feet, did a quick mocking salute to the camera, and vanished. Poor Ulala just stood there, with a shock impression on her face.

"_¡Ay Dios mío!_" Stella quickly and suddenly shouted. "One of the security bots is still moving! I got it!"

She quickly whipped out her tension blaster and Fuse noticed where she was actually aiming for.

"Stella?!" He shouted through Ulala's headphones. "Just _what_ do you _think_ you're do—?!"

Stella pulled the trigger. Static was seen and the "technical difficulties" sign was up with Lance Sterling bowing apologetically. Finally, the screen was cut off to pitch black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for Chapter 1! <strong>_

_**I got the idea of Club Venus from an old Space Channel 5 commercial. I added a kiss for drama! In case you want a better image of Stella and her friends, check out my friends artwork on DeviantArt! The user name is "Abystander2499"! **_

_**Please review!**_

_**Okay, I'm out! Staaaaay tuned for Chapter 2!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Act 2**

**_Being There For a Friend_**

"S-Should we do s-s-something?"

Ulala slowly came around as she heard someone talk. She blinked as she saw four bleary figures and bright lights.

"I'm not sure..." The second tallest figure muttered.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't snap out of it." The smallest figure said. "I mean, a complete jackass just kissed her out of nowhere on LIVE television! Plus, it was a hundred percent rating, so everyone she knows saw it and—!"

The reporter gazed in a haze as the tallest figure smack the small figure upside the head.

"Ow! What the heck Sora?!" They cried out. "I'm stating the obvious! Stella, back me up!"

_"Wait a minute…_Stella_…?"_ Ulala thought. _"Why does that sound familiar…?"_

She blinked several times, shook her head, and then her eyes focused more on the figures. The second tallest figure was seating the closest to her; a midnight blue eyed figure.

Ulala squinted a little. "Stella…?"

The statuesque teen looked at her with relief. "Oh thank goodness. You okay?"

"I…" Ulala began to say, and then she noticed her surroundings. "Where…What is this place…?"

All of them were sitting in a green and blue booth. The interior design was a combination of greens, blues, and bright pinks. Several other groups of people were sitting in surrounding tables and booths; causing low and numerous mummers that blended together. A greasy and onion stench was in the air, which was coming from the direction where people were waiting in line.

"Oh, this place?" Stella asked, waving her hand around. "Only the greatest chili burger joint in the entire universe!"

"It smells like Rocka Billy in here…" Ulala stated.

"Ah, you mean Jun-Jun?" Caddie said from across the booth. "Yeah, we come here a lot with him. He loves this place, almost more than Stella does."

"Jun, Caddie." Lola corrected (she was sitting on Ulala's left). "Why did you give him that ridiculous nickname?"

"Why not? I think it's cute and he didn't raise any objections."

"That's because he knows what you're capable of…" Stella grumbled. Ulala smiled faintly and let out a small sigh. She rubbed her nose, only to notice she was wearing a black hoodie. She started to take it off—only for Caddie stop her.

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Why…?"

"Well, after Stella shot the camera—"

"Accidentally!" Stella interjected.

"Yeah, sure." Lola muttered under her breath. "'Accidentally', sis."

"_Anyway_!" Caddie continued, casting a sideways glare at her two best friends. "People started to maul you with overwhelming questions and gossip. Unfortunately, you were still in a state of utter shock. So, the next best thing we could think of was getting you the heck out of there. Sora grabbed you, made you do a head duck, and he tunneled your way to the back door. Stella slipped her hoodie on you and we made a run for it. And here we are, three blocks and ten minutes later!"

Caddie threw both her arms over her head to empathize her point. She quickly placed them back down.

"So, uh…yeah. Better to keep that hoodie on. After a huge scandal like that, it's best to keep a low profile."

"How would you know?"

"Lady, you're looking at a former child actor and model."

"Well, with that aside." Stella said, slowly getting up. "You want anything to eat? We decided to wait until you came around."

"Um…sure." Ulala slowly said.

"Anything in particular?"

"A chocolate milkshake?"

"Sure. Sora, c'mon!"

Sora got up, took a quick glance at Ulala, and followed Stella to get in line.

"Y-You must be u-upset…" Lola said, quietly. Ulala looked at her. "Huh?"

"You're d-doing the s-s-same thing Stella does when s-she's upset. O-Ordering a-a chocolate milkshake instead of a s-soft drink…."

"Uh…"

Lola went wide-eyed, her face completely flushed. She rubbed the back of her head and giggled nervously. "Ha, ha…_lo siento_. Was that w-weird? My bad…"

"No it's okay…um…"

Lola noticed the pink-haired beauty trying to remember (who could blame her — considering the recent situation) and quickly introduced herself.

"L-Lola! Lola Araceli! I-I'm also a-an intern at L-Lunar Records. I'm a-also a v-v-vocalist, as y-you saw e-earlier…"

"And I'm Cadence Hoshizawa!" Caddie said, cutting in. "Call me Caddie! Another intern and I just love to pound the drums! I also do backup vocals!"

"Nice to meet you both." Ulala replied, and a thought struck her. "Wait, then who was that guy with you?"

"Who? Sora?" Caddie asked, while playing with her hair. "I would tell you, but he can introduce himself."

Lola looked up. "Oh! H-H-Here they come n-now."

Stella and Sora were walking back to the booth, carrying trays of burgers and fries. As they set the trays down, the odor was a lot stronger then it was before (to Ulala anyway).

"Wow that was fast." Lola said as Stella and Sora sat down again. "That line is really long…"

"That was because this group of guys let us cut in front of them." Stella explained as she passed out everyone's order (while Sora kept Caddie at bay). "They were all pink in the face and were sort of stuttering their words. It was so..._weird_..."

Sora rolled his eyes, but nodded his head in agreement.

Lola, Caddie, and Ulala felt a bead of sweat drip down their temples. They all thought the same thing. _"You can't be serious…"_

"I wasn't sure what to get you," Stella addressed Ulala, handing her a wrapped burger. "So I got you what Lola gets. I would've gotten you what I get, but I'm pretty sure you couldn't eat an entire double-double chili cheeseburger. Also, I recommend you remove your gloves — the chili gets on your fingers."

Ulala quietly slipped off her gloves and gingerly picked up her wrapped up chili burger, while making a face. "Aaaaaarrreeee you sure this is good…?"

"Go on, try it! You only live once!" Stella urged.

Ulala unwrapped the waxy wrapping. Her big blue eyes cringed a little at the sight of the chili burger. She glanced up at the interns — who were watching her as they ate. Ulala closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and took a big bite. After a few seconds of chewing, she went wide-eyed. She honestly didn't expect it to taste so…_amazing_! She wasn't sure what made it tasty. Was it the cheese? The onion? Maybe it was the chili?

"This. Tastes. So. Good!" She said through each mouthful. Stella grinned and laughed. "Told ya! Greatest chili burger joint in the universe!"

"And it looks like I owe Sora ten space dollars." Caddie said as she dug through her pockets. Sora laid out his hand. Caddie kept on digging until she found two crumbled space five dollars and placed them into his palm. He slowly did a fist pump as he stashed his money into his pocket.

Ulala giggled at this and realized she almost forgot something.

"Say…" She said, while looking at Sora. "I'm sorry for not asking earlier, but who are you again?"

Sora glanced up from his food and looked right at Ulala. He quietly set his chili burger down and made eye contact with her. Ulala noticed that his eyes had ring of light gray around his pupil. But what _really_ made her stare was when he started to talk.

"Nice to meet you, Ulala-san," greeted Sora. "My name is Sora Hoshizawa. I am a guitarist and currently an intern at Lunar Records."

Ulala's eyebrows nearly reached her hairline.

_"The way Sora talked is…unique."_ She thought. _"For one, his voice subtly sounds like someone talking into an intercom, or that new reporter from Channel 39."_ She must've looked funny because the girls began to laugh.

"Surprised?" Caddie asked. "I don't blame you. I would be too, if I didn't know him."

"…Whhhhhhhyyyyyyy does he sound like that?" Ulala asked, casting a side glance at her.

"Oh c'mon! You really don't know? Use that big beautiful groovy brain of yours!"

Ulala crossed her arms and went deep into thought. About a minute later, she went wide-eyed once again. "No way…Are you for real?"

Caddie nodded. "Yep."

"Sora's a-an…an android?!"

The fact that Sora was android wasn't what was shocking. Rather it was that he had a human conscience.

"Ding-ding-ding-ding-ding!" The drummer cheered. "Give the lady a prize!"

"Then how is he even allowed to play in a band?"

"Channel 88 has a robot for a reporter." Sora stated, shrugging. "And Channel 39 has an android for a reporter — even though she was originally a holographic pop idol 492 years ago. And frankly, I see no reason why an android can't be a guitarist in the 25th century."

"He's got us there." Stella agreed. "Besides he learned how to play the guitar from scratch."

"From scratch?" Ulala questioned. "What do you mean?"

"I found Sora about…eight—no, nine years ago." Caddie explained. "He was a lot different then."

"Different?"

"I found him in a sewer gutter in a dark alley, wrapped up poorly in a plastic cover." Caddie clarified. "His legs were practically decomposed, one arm was out of its socket, his voice modulator was on the fritz, and he was nearly blind. My dad and I worked hard for three solid months until he looked almost brand new. But he was like a new born. He didn't know about a lot of things, could hardly walk, and couldn't flex his joints very much. Stella and Lola helped me teach him about the earth, space, and pretty much anything really."

"Wow…" Ulala said in awe. "So…Sora was just abandoned…?"

"That is correct." Sora responded, nodding slowly. "When Caddie activated me, my memory banks were wiped cleaned. Whoever was my previous owner didn't want me to remember them or they hated me enough just to throw me out as if I was complete garbage. I don't care anymore, though. I'm with people who care about me and that's all I need really."

Ulala smiled softly and took a sip of her chocolate milkshake.

_"I've never would've thought they would be so mature like this…"_ She thought. _"They took in someone who isn't human without even a second thought. They're definitely acted more like their age, unlike Pudd—"_

A long ripping and squeaking sound interrupt her train of thought. Ulala was completely shocked! She knew _that_ sound anywhere. Her cheeks went completely red. Luckily, nobody sitting near their booth noticed. Before Ulala could find where it came from, there was a flash of light. She looked to see Caddie holding up her phone in front of her face.

"That. Was. Priceless!" Caddie remarked, while trying to force herself not to snicker. "I didn't think you'd fall for that!"

Ulala babbled senselessly, dumbfound by Caddie's giggles and cat-like smile. To Ulala's right, Stella had her forehead on the table, snickering like crazy and lightly slamming her hand against the table. Lola was covering her mouth with both hands, trying desperately to hold in her laughter. And Sora, on a very rare occasion, was grinning ear to ear.

"W-What so funny?!" Ulala finally managed to say. No one said anything except choke back their laughter.

"Ulala-san." She turned to see Sora holding a small cylinder with a button on one side and a speaker on the other. He quickly pressed the button and a familiar sound came out of the speaker. The table was silent for a moment and then Ulala started to laugh. Almost immediately, everyone else joined her.

"Okay, okay!" Ulala said, still giggling. "You all got me! I can't believe I actually thought someone 'ripped one'!"

After about two minutes, Stella was the first to calm down. "Ha…that was good. Mission accomplished guys!"

All four interns high-five each other. Ulala looked at them a little confused.

"Mission accomplished?"

Everyone looked at her and then at each other, sharing a smile.

Stella cheerfully laughed. "Seems like she forgot all about it."

"Seems so." Lola agreed.

"Yep." Caddie agreed while eating the last of her chili fries.

"Mm-hm." Sora nodded.

"Forgot about what exactly?" Ulala asked, getting more confused. "Seriously what?"

Caddie, who actually wasn't listening, looked up. "You mean you forgot all about that kiss on intergalactic television?!" She blurted out.

"Cadence!" Stella and Lola cried out in unison. Ulala's face fell and Sora slapped Caddie upside the head again.

"Ow! Second time?! Really?!" Then she realized the seriousness of the situation and frankly began to apologize. "Sorry, sorry, sorry! Forget I even said that!"

"No, no…" Ulala murmured, lowering her head. "It's okay… I shouldn't have asked."

Lola and Sora looked at each other with uncertainty. Stella began to droop her head. Caddie was looking right at Ulala, but she didn't say anything at first.

"Ulala," she said, "can I ask you something?"

Ulala lifted her head up, making eye contact with her. "Sure..."

"Was that your first kiss?"

Ulala went bright red before answering. "Yes..."

"Did you feel anything?"

"Huh...?"

"Did you or did you not feel anything?"

"You mean…other than the disgust and shock I felt? No, nothing. Nothing at all."

Caddie went quiet once more, gazing at Ulala with a thoughtful look. "Then…it doesn't count."

Ulala knitted her eyes together. "Huh?"

"If you didn't feel anything in the kiss, then it doesn't even count. Not. In. The. Slightest."

"S-She's right." Lola said, looking at Ulala. "It shouldn't even c-c-count if you didn't feel remotely a-attracted to him."

"Besides," Sora said, speaking up. "There are way worse things than having a kiss stolen."

"That's right!" Stella piped in. "_You've_ been through worse, Ulala! _You_ had to escape two places that were self-destructing! _You_ were sent flying into space by Giant Evila! _You_ fought Purge head-on and decided to get back up again when he hit you with full force! _You_ were even the _sole survivor_ to the space ship incident ten years ago! And frankly, if all of that did stop you, then we wouldn't be even having this conversation!"

Ulala looked at all of them in complete astonishment. She knew that they were right — that she shouldn't even cry over spilt milk. Taking a deep breath and look at each of them in the eye, smiling slightly. "Thanks guys."

All of them smiled slowly.

"Besides," Caddie said, "if it makes you feel any better, even though it's getting off the main subject, I never thought once that your Super Suit looked like underwear."

"Really, honest?"

"Nope." Lola said.

"Not once." Sora added.

"Only from certain angle." Stella admitted.

Ulala let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness…"

Just then, someone's ringtone began to sing out — an 8-bit version of "Moonlight Densetsu". Lola looked at Stella.

"Sis, your phone."

Stella reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She took a quick glance at the collar ID and pressed the call button. "Hey Boss."

_Boss…? _Ulala thought curiously. _Does she mean the CEO of Lunar Records?_

"Huh...?" Stella intelligently said. "'Where are we right now'? Uuuuuuhhhhhh…"

She cast a quick glance at her friends, asking for help. Sora signaled her to keep going. Caddie shrugged, not exactly sure what to do. Lola mouthed three simple words: "Tell the truth!"

"We're at…that chili burger place. You know…the one that's about…three blocks away from the club?"

There was a moment of silence as Stella listened to her boss.

"Yeah, she's with us. 'How…did that happen'?" She parroted. "Well…as you probably saw happened about half an hour ago. So, we sooooorrrrttttaaaaa ran away..."

Another moment of silence. Caddie looked antsy. Lola quietly munched on her potato chips. Sora acted indifferent as he finished the last of his chili burger. Ulala just watched Stella as she continued to talk.

"What?! No!" Stella cried out. "She's not having a mental breakdown! I think she almost did though, but it's all good now." She went quiet again. "Wait, what?! Really?!"

Stella abruptly got up, nearly tipping over the table. "_¿En seria?_ When—wait, right now?! We'll be there in ten!"

Everyone stared confusingly at her as she quickly hung up. Almost instantly, Stella gathered all the trash off of the table and dump it all in the nearest trash can. Then, she grabbed Ulala's hand and made a beeline for the door. No one did anything until they realized she wasn't coming back. They immediately scrambled out of the booth.

"Hey! Stella!" Lola called out as she ran out the door and tried to catch up. "_¿Adónde vas?_"

"I'll explain on the way!" Stella called over her shoulder. "_¡Vamos!_"

* * *

><p>Club Venus was in full swing again. Although there were fewer celebrities, it didn't stop it from being as loud as before.<p>

This time, there were more common folk and Morolians took up two-thirds of the club by themselves. DJ Sync was backstage taking a quick breather before going on stage and MC Candy was keeping the crowd excited out front. A couple of groups of friends that were at the bar were daring each other to do the dumbest things; a popular one was trying to get MC Candy's phone number.

It was almost as if the entire incident earlier never happened. Everyone was happy, laughing, and having the time of their lives again.

Except, maybe, for just one person.

"Just how much…longer…?" Stella asked, breathlessly. "It's been…what? Twenty minutes…? Does it seriously take that long for Caddie…to do Ulala's makeup…?"

"Makeup takes patience and time, sis." Lola said, while loading food onto a tray. "Plus, it only seems like forever to you because you've been running around nonstop serving dishes."

"I needed to be distracted! Especially because Ulala's going to be on stage LIVE on television pretty soon after that whole thing. I'm feeling anxiety, dread, excitement, and nausea in this one weird mixture."

"I'm sure Ulala feels the same too, Stella." Lola reassured. "She's scared, but she plans on redeeming herself tonight. I can feel it and it will happen."

"Is it that gut feeling again?"

"It always has been and you know it."

Just then, an 8-bit tune of "This is My Happiness" started to sing out. Lola fished out her phone from her pocket.

"Who's calling?" Stella asked.

"Caddie. She just texted me."

"Well? What does it say? Is she ready or what?!"

"One word: 'Showtime'."

* * *

><p>"Good evening once again, space ladies and gents!" Brent Suzuki cheerfully cried out. "Well, here it is! The moment we've been waiting for! It's time to tune into Club Venus to see our starlet dance the night away!"<p>

"That's spot on, Brent." Valala Petrie agreed. "But…"

Brent turned his head to look at his co-host and raised an eyebrow. "But…?"

"What if…Ulala won't be able to perform tonight?"

Brent stared blankly at her. "What?"

"I'm sorry for letting personal emotions get mixed in with my professionalism, but… I'm a little bit worried…Especially because Ulala was in a state of shock and—"

"Wait, wait, and wait." Brent interrupted, holding up both hands. "Are we even talking about the same woman here?"

"Um…yes?"

"Wrong! I've known Ulala for awhile and not once has she ever lost her cool. She's tougher than she looks! She almost got beaten by Purge, but she still manage to pull through! If a surprise kiss got the best of her, then she would've told Fuse she didn't want to be seen on television anymore!"

"I guess you're right…"

"Of course I'm right!" Brent asserted. "Why wouldn't I be right? Do you seriously doubt m—?!"

"Okaaaaaaaay! Going back to the main point of this broadcast!" Valala continued. "Let's tune in to Club Venus, shall we? Noize, are you there? Can you hear us?"

"Loud and clear!" The fifteen year old responded. "And we'll be live in under a minute!"

* * *

><p>Ulala could feel her anxiety starting to kick in. She stood near the edge of the stage, waiting for her cue. She leaned in closer to listen to MC Candy as she took on the stage.<p>

"How we doing tonight?!"

The crowd cheered out their response.

"C'mon! Y'all could do better than that!" She raised his arms over his head and the crowd roared. MC Candy laughed in approval. "Alright then! I don't know if all you guys know, but we have a very special treat tonight!"

Everyone began to murmur amongst each other; some excited, some worried, and some curious.

"I'm pretty sure you all know her by name and what she has done to save the galaxy." She continued as DJ Sync walked behind the deluxe turntable. "Twice, I might add. The sexy gal who has a journalistic soul and groovy dance moves."

DJ Sync pressed a button and the tune of "Mexican Flyer" began to play. Suddenly, a smoke screen began to appear in front of the opening of the catwalk. People began to murmur again — completely excited this time. A silhouette started to form in the smoke. With a kick to the left, an arm sway to the right, and with the other arm pointing forward, the figure began to strut down the catwalk.

"Come on dolls! Give it up for U-la-la!" DJ Sync yelled into the microphone as MC Candy pointed it towards him.

The crowd went crazy! People were waving their drinks or phones around in the air. Everyone was screaming out her name and several wolf whistles were heard. Ulala smiled brightly and strutted her way down to the center stage. She noticed Stella standing right in front of the center stage. They shared a special smile and Stella did something that wasn't expected.

* * *

><p>"See? Ulala is doing just fine!" Brent stated as they watched the live broadcast. "And you were worried!"<p>

"Okay, okay! I'm not saying I was right!" Valala responded, rolling her eyes. "Just what was wrong about being concerned for another fellow co-worker exactly?"

"Nothing! I'm only say—!" His eyes widen at the plasma screen. "Whoa!"

Out of nowhere, to them anyway, a very tall girl stepped on stage with Ulala!

"Please tell me you're seeing this, Valala…"

"I am, Brent and I must say that girl has guts. When Ulala dances, it feels wrong to interrupt her…"

"No kidding." Brent agreed. " Dang! They're so in sync with each other! You would think they practiced together…"

"Say, isn't that girl an intern from Lunar Records? I mean she's wearing the t-shirt."

"Oh, shoot! You're right! She was also helping Ulala out and was playing the keyboard earlier tonight during the invasion!"

Both news reporters went silent.

"This broadcast has gotten more interesting…" Valala said, smiling.

"You're right." Brent grinned. "It really has."

* * *

><p>Ulala couldn't believe how Stella just suddenly decided to join her on stage. Another thing she couldn't believe was how well Stella matched her rhythm and movement. Sure, the people she rescued before have followed her lead, but Stella was…different. It felt more like Ulala was in front of a mirror. Despite how different they were in appearance, but it seemed like they were the same person.<p>

Ulala noticed, from the corner of her eye, how Stella seemed to be glowing. Similar to how Ulala emitted a pink aura when she was at full groove, Stella's aura was more…glitzier — sort of like President Peace's aura. It was nothing like Ulala had seen before. It started out as small little sparks, but now it was a fine golden glitter of stardust. Ulala watched in amazement as Stella continue to glow brighter and brighter...until they reached the end of the dance number and the aura slowly faded away…

The audience was very silent after the duo finished dancing. Stella looked a little bit nervous. Ulala simply took in a deep breath. Then all of a sudden, the crowd let out a huge roar! Everyone chanted the same name.

"U-la-la! U-la-la! U-la-la!"

"Well, don't just stand there!" Stella said, turning her head to make eye contact with the reporter. "Take a bow!"

Ulala stepped forward and did a dramatic bow. Stella laughed and applauded. People still continue to cheer until MC Candy did jazz hands, signaling to turn it down a notch.

"So how was that?! Huh?" She asked. "Nothing can bring this gal down! So lemme hear it!" She demanded. The audience roared once more in response.

MC Candy threw an arm over Stella's shoulder. "And give it up for Stella! An up-and-coming intern at our very own Lunar Records! And shoutout—she's single!"

The crowd cheered again. Stella blushed a little, but took a deep bow and smiled and waved at everyone. MC Candy let out a half-hearted laugh.

"Well, I thought it was amazing! Be sure to update this night on your Social Plus! Hashtag—Best Night Ever! Anything else to add, Miss Ulala?"

"Why yes, I do!" Ulala stepped forward, motioned Stella to join her. "This has been Ulala, reporting for…"

She and Stella took up a stance and outline the number five with their right hand. "_Spaaaaaaace Channel 5_!"

Everyone screamed at the top of their lungs, chanting out Ulala's name once again.

"Spectacular as always, Ulala!" Fuse praised through the intercom. Ulala simply smiled.

The rest of the night seemed like a blur.

Ulala mingled with practically everyone. She even managed to score cellphone numbers from the celebrities she rescued. Ulala saw Stella and Lola from time to time, helping out the kitchen staff or bussing tables. They would wave at Ulala every time, assuring her its okay. Ulala also noticed how a group of people were making goggly eyes at Sora while Caddie leered at them and scared them off if they decided to get too close.

And just like that, the night had come to an end.

People started to leave — some were yawning or were talking in hushed tones and murmurs. The wait staff began to clean up by wiping the tables and carrying the dirty dishes into the kitchen. MC Candy was snoozing away on the side of the stage. DJ Sync was starting to doze off beside her. Sora and Caddie started disconnecting amps and microphones. Lola was gingerly putting away the instruments. As for Stella, she was the last of her friends to say bye to Ulala.

Stella gave her a bear-sized hug. "_Hasta luego, mi amiga_." She said into Ulala's ear. She broke away from the hug, gave a slight wave, and rejoined her friends.

"Let's go home Ulala!" Noize called out from the doorway. Ulala turned to him and nodded. "Okay."

As Ulala walked away, deep down she knew that there was something...special about that rookie band. While Noize ranted on about the lighting effects on the way back to the Astrobeat Jr., Ulala reflected on how the night turned out — from the report to the dance number.

"…and I had so much fun tonight!" Noize chirped. "How 'bout you Ulala? Did you have fun at all tonight?"

Ulala didn't answer right away. A moment later she blushed a little and smiled thoughtfully. "Yes…I honestly did."

* * *

><p>As the broadcast ended, Havoc simply smirked at the screen. "Seems like she got over my little sneak attack."<p>

Two other people beside him snickered. One of them spoke up. "So what now? We just leave her alone? Plus, of all things, you decide to kiss her?!"

"Why not? I love her after all. So screw off."

"What about that tacky pop band?" The other asked. "What should we do about them?"

"We'll just watched them for now."

"Oh, what a shame!" The first one sarcastically said. "I was kinda hoping to play with that cute blank-face guitarist."

The second person butted in. "You're not the only one. I have a score to settle with Cadence." They spat out Caddie's name with venom. Havoc waved his hand around.

"Relax guys. You'll get your chance."

He turned his head to one final person. "And how 'bout you? Are you looking to pick a bone with one of them?"

The last person had their arms crossed, but gripped one of their elbows more tightly when addressed.

"I'm…going to keep a close eye on that keyboardist. Something's...odd about her…"

"Are you sure it isn't because you think she's pretty?!" The second person demanded teasingly. "C'mon, admit it! I won't judge you! She's actually not that bad looking…"

The last person glared at them. The second person just laughed. "I was only kidding! Lighten up!"

"So!" Havoc cutted in. "I believe phase two is a go?"

"Phase two is a go." The second and last person agreed. The first person giggled quite evilly. "I hope you don't mind Havoc, but I would personally like to take the lead on this one…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Done! Sorry for taking so long to update! School...boring, yet time consuming... <strong>_

_**Anyway! Getting pretty serious, huh? Next chapter, They'll find themselves in a tropical setting! Please review! **_

_**See ya! Staaaaay tune for Chapter 3!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Act 3**

**_The Palapian Isles!_**

Two weeks had passed since the invasion at Club Venus.

Adrenaline Rush hasn't been heard or seen since then. Although, people would secretly gossip about them. Some say it was just some random act, others say it was just a bunch of teenagers wanting to get their fifteen minutes of fame.

But, nonetheless, life continued to move on.

* * *

><p>As for Ulala, she and Noize were heading to a very exciting destination. Ulala was given a reporting gig in the gorgeous tropics of the Palapian Isles on the planet Tropicae.<p>

Planet Tropicae was practically summer all year round. The inhabitants of the planet were called "Mitis Gigantes". They were nicknamed "Palapians" due to the way they spoke in their mother tongue.

Tourists came yearly and would be able to recognize the locals very easily.

The Palapians lived in peace along with the aquatic jellyfish-like species, the "Luminosum". As tradition, single day at sunset, all of them would gather around and dance to celebrate the end of a beautiful day.

"It's too HOT!" Noize cried out the second he got out of the Astrobeat Jr. "And it's only what? Seven thirty?!"

"Why didn't you dress in something else other than your uniform?" Ulala asked him. "I mean, that's what I did." She indicated her sexy retro outfit.

Noize shrugged. "I didn't think I would need to." He wiped some sweat off his forehead with his gloved hand. "Besides, isn't your outfit still technically a uniform?"

"That's not the point! What matters is that—!"

Ulala stopped short when a familiar figure caught her eye. She might have had her hair in a braided ponytail with a white ribbon. Along with currently wearing a loose white tank top with blue and sea-foam green stripes, ripped dark blue capris, and brown strapped sandals. Nonetheless, it was the same figure — a very tall, tan, and midnight blue-eyed figure.

"Stella!" Ulala called out, cupping one hand and waving the other. "Hey Stella! Over here!"

The keyboardist stopped in her tracks and turned around when she heard her name. She skimmed through the crowd and then she saw Ulala. Her eyes widened in disbelief and her face quickly melted from surprise to joy.

"Ulala! Hey, what's up?" Stella called out, raising her arm and waving. "Oh, wait! Hold on!" She turned around again. "Hey guys, Ulala's here too!"

The others quickly came from behind her.

Lola had her hair in a fishbone braid. Her choice in summer wear was a purple tie-dyed maxi dress with a sun hat and blue wedges. Caddie still had her pigtails, with an orange native flower tucked into one of the elastic hair-ties. She also went with the summer look, but had a bolder taste. She wore a pink ruffled tube top, a blue micro-skirt, white open-toe wedges and was carrying a pale orange designer bag.

Caddie lifted up her white round-framed sunglasses to get a better look; revealing her pink rimmed eyes. Sora went with simple attire. On his head was a straw fedora (which would fall over his eyes from time to time). He wore a short-sleeved, sky blue button-down shirt with a white tank top underneath, frayed indigo shorts, and dark brown sandals. Sora was also carrying a black guitar case—it was strapped over his shoulder.

Their eyebrows nearly shot up to their hairline.

"_¡B-Buenos días_ Ulala_!_" Lola called out, waving her arm with the other carrying a white tote bag.

Caddie flashed a bubbly smile. "_Annyeong haseyo_, Ulala!"

"_Ohayō_ Ulala-san." Sora called out, cupping his mouth with one hand.

Then, they all began to motion her to come join them. Ulala and Noize began to push their way through the crowd (which was as thick as it would be at Disneyland, in the summer). When they finally reached them, Stella gave Ulala a "hello" hug.

"How've you been?" She asked.

"Fantastic." Ulala replied. "Why are you here?"

"We have the day off. It was good timing too."

"Good for you! Oh, I like you all to meet Noize, my co-worker!" Noize popped out from behind Ulala and waved. "Heya!"

Stella gave him a "hello" hug. Lola slightly waved and shyly stuttered good morning. Sora greeted him with a polite nod. Caddie stepped forward and pointed straight at him.

"Dude, you had my instant respect after you and Ulala beat Pine and the Sexys at the drums!"

The young teenaged boy blushed a little and grinned from the compliment. He quickly glanced at Sora and stared in awe. "Are you really a robot?"

Sora nodded. "_Hai_."

"That's so insane! When Ulala told me about you — I almost flat out didn't believe her! But, to see the real deal?!" Noize turned to Caddie. "I feel honored to be in the presence of such genius!"

"Hey, I thought the jiggy-powered Astrobeat Jr. was pretty ingenious."

The conversation ended abruptly by a growling stomach. Everyone looked at one another, wondering who did it. Before long it happened again. This time a little bit louder. Lola clutched her tummy and turned bright red.

"S-S-Sorry…!" She muttered. "I h-haven't h-h-had a-any breakfast y-yet, so…" She trailed off and looked down at her feet embarrassed. Everyone gave her a sympathetic smile. A lightbulb flickered on above Stella.

"Hey Ulala, Noize!" She said. "You two haven't had breakfast yet right?"

The two co-workers slowly shook their heads. This made Stella smile even wider. "Then, how about joining us? My pen pal owns a local restaurant nearby and we're eating there for free!"

Both of them looked at each other for about three full seconds before opening their mouths, but their stomachs beat them to it. They quickly clutched their torsos and blushed a little. The four interns laughed a little.

"Okay, it's settled." Stella said, clapping both of her hands together. "Come on, let's go!"

The six of them eagerly began to head in the general direction of the restaurant.

Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching them from afar. They laughed at the sight of them, wondering how they could possibly live in such ignorance. "Enjoy this while you still can…" They muttered beneath their breath. "Phase two is about to begin…"

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Ulala, Noize, and the four interns were all sitting at a dark mahogany table, waiting for their waiter.<p>

The restaurant was called the "Koraļļu Café" and was very roomy and homey. Ulala looked around at the décor. The walls and floor were made entirely from dark cherry wood and had intricate designs of native flowers carved in. The walls were also decorated with various photos, trinkets, posters, and surfboards.

Despite being barely opened, it was already very crowded. Everyone else dining there came from all different kinds of alien species. Some were colorful, some had fins or plants as hair or were hairless, and others looked hybrids of different animals. Some looked completely, well...alien. Everyone was talking, having a good time, and the whole atmosphere was just cheerful.

"So how is it exactly we don't have to pay for anything?" Ulala asked curiously. She had this question in the back of her head for awhile.

"Like I said, my pen pal is the owner. Her name is Nadia." Stella said. "Don't be surprised if you see her talking to guests. She always has been a people person, although her shyness gets in the way sometimes."

"How long have you two been pen pals?"

"Since middle school. It started out as project for my multi-language class, but after it was over we just sorta…kept on going. Stella explained. "She visited us on Earth from time to time. Last time we meet face-to-face was three years ago."

"Do you all get along?" Noize asked.

"Of course! We've never really actually argued. Just a few disagreements here and there. She's really super nice and everything, but…" she trailed off. "I feel really inferior next to her sometimes."

"How so?" Ulala asked.

Stella was about to answer when something caught her attention. She grinned in that direction and turned to Ulala. "You're about to find out."

A woman came up to the table and all Ulala and Noize could do was just stare.

The woman in front of them was tall! She was easily taller than Stella by being over eight feet tall.

Her skin tone was lavender and her hair was a reddish magenta. Much like Lola, Nadia's hair was parted in the middle, but sported a small side ponytail, with a red native flower tied into the rubber band. Her eyes were dark, but held warmth within them. Her ears and forehead were her most interesting features. The ears were curved like a sheep's ear and a small antenna poked out of her forehead—much like an angular fish. Nadia wore a red strapless bikini top, a long denim skirt and was barefooted.

"Hi! How's everyone doing?" She asked.

"Hey! You know we don't need formalities!" Stella stated as she stifled a laugh and got up to hug her (although, Stella barely came up to her chest). "Glad to see that you're still the same, Nadia!" She said, grinning.

Nadia blushed and returned the hug. "You too, Stella." She looked up at the others. "Lola! It's been too long! How are you?"

She broke free from Stella's hug and hugged Lola. Lola's face burned red, but she smiled.

"I'm happy to see you too, Nadia."

Nadia nodded, broke free from the hug and ruffled Sora's hair. "Do you still have that voice modulator problem Sora?"

Sora shocked his head. "Un. Caddie finally fixed it seven months ago."

Nadia laughed and patted Caddie's head. "Same old Caddie! Did you grow a little bit taller?"

"You noticed?" Caddie gasped.

Everyone laughed. Nadia turned her attention to Ulala and Noize.

"Hi! Nice to finally meet you two in the flesh!" She greeted. "Stella told me so much about you in our web chat. She was right when she said you were lovelier in person, Ulala!"

Stella blushed profusely. "Nadia!"

Everyone laughed again.

"Ah, Ulala, Noize! If you don't mind me asking…" Nadia gingerly brought out a sheet of glossy paper. "Could I please have your autographs? Me and my little brother and sister are big fans!"

"Sure!" Ulala said.

"Of course," Noize agreed.

Both of them signed the glossy paper.

"Thank you!" Nadia blushed shyly. "And as a bonus, I'll bring you all a large fruit platter!"

Everyone cheered. Nadia giggled and said she would be right back.

"Well, she was nice," Noize complimented as he watched her leave. "Pretty tall, though."

Ulala nodded. "She's cute. I was surprised when she asked for an autograph! I don't get to do that often."

The four interns stared at her in disbelief.

"Seriously?!" Caddie asked. "You struck me as someone who would always have tons of people surrounding them."

Ulala shrugged. "I do have some pretty crazed fan boys. Although mostly everyone in the industry still considers me a rookie reporter, but that's not going to stop me from becoming the galaxy's top reporter!"

Lola giggled. "I think that's why I became a fan of yours. You seem to always have confidence, even in the worst case scenarios. You have determination, passion, and a tough heart. T-The c-c-complete opposite o-of me. I just stutter, look down at the ground, and keep quiet."

Lola lower her head in defeat. Stella patted her on the back, comforting her.

"Hey Lola?" Ulala inquired. The vocalist lifted her head to make eye-contact.

"I'm actually…kind of terrified of talking to people." The reporter said in a quiet voice.

"Really?!" Lola's eyes went really wide. "Get out of here!"

"Nope," Ulala said shaking her head. "I'm being completely honest here! It's just that when I'm in front of the cameras, I know people are watching me to understand the universe a little bit better than they did before. So there's absolutely no way I can disappoint them. There's just no way."

"That makes me feel so much better," Lola said in relief. "I thought I was the only one that felt that way when it came to stage fright. It's good to know even professionals feel that way."

"I became an instant fan of yours, Ulala!" Caddie interjected.

Noize looked at her, eyes wide from behind his goggles. "When and how?"

"You kidding me?" Caddie scoffed. "Anyone bold enough to be on camera with a short skirt like hers is an ace in my book."

Ulala blushed lightly at that remark. _"Is my skirt really honestly _that _short…?"_

Stella leaned over and whispered into Ulala's ear. "Also, it was because she felt like she could relate to you because you're both short in height."

Ulala smiled faintly.

"I became a more respectable fan after she beat Pudding at the guitar," Sora said idly. Ulala noticed how Sora's eyebrows twitched, it was almost as if he tried not to scowl when he mentioned Pudding. However, she decided to leave the matter alone for now.

"How about you Stella?" Ulala asked. "Why did you become a fan of mine?"

"Mm…" Stella placed her arm on the table and placed her hand underneath her chin. She looked up at the ceiling and started to drum on the table with her other hand. "You know what, I honestly don't know. Maybe when I first saw you on your first ever report show, I felt you were different. Like there was something special about you that I couldn't tell you what it was exactly…"

Ulala stared at Stella in bewilderment. She has never heard anyone give her that kind of answer before out loud before. Ulala felt her heart had been touched.

"Wasn't it also because of the way she would crossed her arms when she says 'chu' and it reminded you of Sailor Moon?" Lola suggested.

"Oh yeah…" Stella said, remembering. "There was that too. That pose actually does sorta look Sailor Moon signature pose when she says her catch phrase."

That crushed Ulala's spirit a little._ Figures…_

"Of course that's not the main reason," Stella continued. "All in all, I think Ulala is a cute and lovely woman."

This brought a smile to Ulala's face. She beamed at Stella and then noticed her fingernails. "Hey Stella, who does your nails? That place at the Space Plaza?"

"What? This?" Stella held out her hand. Her nails were painted in glittery dark blue nail polish and was decorated with various sizes of white dots. "Caddie did it. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Wow! Really?"

"Yep!" Caddie said, holding up her hand; her nails had a French manicure. "I've been practicing since I was six! These are the fruits of my labor! Lola, show 'em yours!"

Lola hesitated at first, but she held out her hand for everyone to see. Her nails were painted in a pattern of rose pink and tropical orange with another layer of glittery nail polish.

"Wasn't suspecting the glitter..." Noize stated. Lola blushed shyly. Just then, there was a bit of a commotion going on all around their table. It seemed like everyone was unsettled about something. Nadia came back to the music lovers table, almost trying not to run while doing so. "Um, Stella?"

"What happened this time?" Stella asked, almost not surprised by the entire situation. Nadia's head fell.

"Weeeeellllll, long story short, the chef is MIA and the radio just went on the fritz. Some of the waiters are trying to fix it, but at this rate we're going to have a very unhappy crowd."

"Not to worry! Your pen pal has got your back." Stella eagerly said, getting up. She turned her to Ulala. "Mind giving me a hand?"

Ulala eyes went wide. "I'm not exactly the best person to ask to help with cooking…"

"Aw, c'mon! You can't be as bad as Lola or Caddie! As much as I love them, they suck at cooking! No offense guys."

"I don't blame you," Lola muttered softly, obviously wilting from the comment. Ulala looked at her sympathetically. "Cheer up. You can't be that bad, Lola."

"Last time I cooked, the burgers end up looking like charcoal…"

Ulala felt a bead of sweat drip down on her cheek before turning her attention to Caddie. "How about you, Caddie?"

Caddie grimaced and forced a smile. "Before becoming interns for Lunar Records, I used to live across the hall from Lola and Stella at our old apartment building and well…sometimes something would go 'boom' when I decided to cook." Her expression grew dark. "So me and my dad ended up eating with Lola and Stella and their parents…a lot..."

Ulala turned to the android. "Sora…?"

Sora gave Ulala a forlorn side glance. "_Gomen'nasai_..." He apologized, "but I've been told that when I cook, everyone says it tastes overcook and bland."

Ulala gave a hopeful look at Noize. "What about you No—?"

"Let me stop you right there," He interrupted, holding up a hand. "Remember the nacho cheese incident last month? Fuse _still_ doesn't let me near the kitchen, even if I'm six yards away."

Ulala slumped over. "So much for that idea…"

"Don't worry," Caddie assured her, getting up. "I got an idea." She turned her head to Nadia. "Nadia-chan, do you have a drum anywhere? Doesn't matter what kind."

"There's a tortoise-shell drum next to the little stage. Is that okay?"

"Perfect. Stella, set up a small station next to the stage. Can you do that?"

Stella gave a thumbs up. "No problem."

Bemused, Ulala's eyes flickered between the two girls, wondering what the plan was exactly.

* * *

><p>Ulala couldn't believe what she got herself into. There they were, standing in front of everyone. She and Stella were wearing a chef's outfit and apron; even Ulala's hair was tied up into a bun.<p>

On one end, Stella stood in front of a small preparation area and in the middle, Ulala stood in front of a small stove, with a frying pan in her hand. Sora stood on the other end, waiting for the finished dish. He may have not been able to cook well, but he sure can serve food fast.

"Okay I get that we're helping, but…" Ulala started to say, assessing the situation. "What's Caddie supposed to due?"

She jabbed a thumb at Caddie, who was behind her with the tortoise shell drum in front of her. She was being fidgety, aching to start drumming.

"Think of her as a timer." Stella said, smiling as she began to prep the first dish and then she hollered, "Hey everybody! Watch as Space Channel 5's reporter cooks to the rhythm of the tortoise-shell drum!"

Everyone in the restaurant quieted down a little and a few eyes were on the duo.

Ulala felt beads of sweat trickle down her neck. "Stella, I don't think I—!"

"Here we go!" Stella cheered out, flinging an egg yoke out of a bowl towards the reporter. Ulala jumped but immediately seized the flying yoke with the frying pan and let out a shout. "Whoa!"

Stella gave her a thumbs up. "Nice catch!"

Caddie started to drum as soon as Ulala began to cook the egg. As soon as she stopped playing, Ulala tossed the egg on a plate. Sora immediately took the dish and went to serve it to the proper table. Ulala smiled pleasantly. "Alright!"

The audience started to simmer down and payed more attention to the foxy chef that was cooking. Stella tossed another egg and Ulala cooked it perfectly. Stella decided to spice things up a little. This time she tossed Ulala a piece of fish and then a steak. Ulala caught both and cooked the fish a bit longer than the egg and cooked the steak longer than the previous dishes.

And so, they kept at it — cooking with the help of the tortoise-shell drum. Before long, they practically finished cooking meals for every single customer.

The reporter and the interns went back to sit at their table. Both Ulala and Stella were a little bit tired, but satisfied. Each of their faces was flushed. Nadia came back to their table — a male Palapian was with her.

He was a taller than Nadia by two inches. His skin was an orange-red and his eyes were blue-green. His hair was short and mustard yellow. He wore a chef's outfit, but there were bits of frost along his shoulders and hair.

Nadia sighed in relief. "Good news. I found Kai, our café's chef."

Stella looked at him wide-eyed. "What happened to you?"

Kai sheepishly smiled. "Well…to put a long story short. I got locked in the freezer."

Noize gaped at him. "How did that happen?!"

"I'm not entirely sure. There I was, getting a tuna fish, when all of sudden I heard the door slam behind me. I tried to use the emergency lever, but it was jammed. Wasn't until Nadia finally found me and opened the door. Thank goodness for that—Palapians do not do well in cold places."

"Do you have any idea who did it?" Ulala asked. Kai shock his head. "No, not a one. Whatever, though. Pretty sure it was just a mean trick by some immature kid."

He clapped his hands together. "So! You guys haven't eaten eat yet, have you?"

At that moment, everyones stomach growled in response.

Kai laughed light-heartedly. "Guess not. And as a thank you for cooking in my place, I'll make your meals with the freshest ingredients!"

Everyone thanked him and he retreated back to the kitchen.

"And here's my thank you to you Ulala!" Nadia cheerfully said. She placed a native flower on the right side of Ulala's headphones. Everyone gazed in amazement at it. Caddie gave Ulala her compact. Ulala looked at her reflection with the compact mirror and let a small gasp. "It's beautiful…"

The petals were white, almost transparent. The stigma and the filament were cream colored and had a bit of wave to them as it stemmed out of the flower.

Nadia smiled brightly. "Promise to wear it during your report show today?"

"Definitely!"

"Thanks again! Enjoy your meal!" Nadia gave a slight wave and went to visit other tables. Ulala gazed at the flower for a bit longer, admiring the simple beauty of it. Suddenly she felt a sudden piercing glare on the back of her head. She quickly around, but saw no one. There were only the diners and waiters.

_"¿Pasa algo malo_, Ulala_?_" Lola asked, furrowing her eyebrows in worry.

"No…it's nothing." She answered.

"Really?"

"Really."

"By the way…" Stella began to say. Ulala looked at her. "Yes?"

"Is Fuse blonde?" Stella asked, looking intently at Ulala with interest.

"Would you keep it just between you and everyone at this very table?"

The keyboardist placed her right hand over her heart and raised her left arm. "Swear."

"Then...yes. He is blonde. It's a few shades lighter than Caddie's though."

Stella didn't say anything but she looked down, started to tremble and slowly started to due a fist pump. The remainder of the rookie band slumped in defeat.

"YES!" Stella shouted out (it startled Ulala, Noize, and surrounding diners). She looked at her best friends. "You all owe me twenty bucks!"

"Wait, you guys betted on this?!" Noize asked, alarmed.

Stella admitted it, but it was hard to understand her because she was holding back a fit of laughter. Ulala joined the giggling.

She wasn't sure if the four interns considered her a friend, but it felt like they always have.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere very deep under the gentle waves of the Palapian Isles, something sinister was afoot.<p>

Someone was in a small spherical submarine, observing what look like a giant translucent beach ball, breathing heavily. They grinned maliciously at the slumbering mountain.

"Time for a rude wake up call..."

They pressed a series of buttons and two large waterproof amps emerged from both sides of the submarine. The person strapped on their electric guitar and then turned around to turn on a small TV.

Then, they simply waited for the perfect moment to strike — listening to the broadcast as they did.

* * *

><p>"<em>Todavía tengo hambre…<em>" Stella murmured, looking at her now empty plate. Caddie look at her, dumbfounded (along with looking a little bit pissed off). "How are you still be hungry?! You had seven beignets with honey, three blueberry pancakes, two sunny side-up eggs, five strips of bacon, three pieces of toast with jam, two glasses of orange juice, a glass of milk, and a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream!"

Caddie slammed a fist down onto the table. "And that's not even counting the food we shared with you! First it was Lola's huevos rancheros, then my rice omelet, and finally Sora's waffles!"

Stella waved her fork at her. "You and I both know I'll work it right off."

Caddie slammed both of her hands onto the table. "Doesn't matter! Do you want to be all blubbery like a whale?!"

They soon got into a fight about health and fitness. It was hardly a heated argument and the two girls seemed to be enjoying themselves. Ulala and Noize felt a bead of sweat on their temples. Pretty soon, the two co-workers expected the two interns to start arm wrestling.

"Do they always argue like this…?" Noize asked Lola. Lola glanced at him from the corner of her eye and held up a hand and pointed to her mouth. She swallowed and began to nod her head.

"They've always had these sort of arguments. Ever since we were kids. Don't worry, though. It'll end soon."

Sure enough, Stella and Caddie were starting to snicker like crazy and began slamming the tabletop. Sora didn't react to the entire situation as he continued to chew his waffles. Ulala had just finished her deluxe omelet when she noticed Nadia coming back toward their table. She had a gleam of excitement in her dark eyes.

"Stella!" Nadia called out. "Guess what!"

"What?"

"Our planet's crown princess, Lazuli Zils, is doing an exclusive interview with Shinichiro Tachibana for her fourteenth birthday."

The group of friends looked at a nearest TV. On screen was Channel 1's reporter (who was wearing a short-sleeved version of his uniform top due to the weather) with a female Palapian.

They sat side by side, underneath the shade of an outside pavilion. A few feet away was the shoreline of the beach (the calm small waves added a more relaxed mood). Once in a while, something translucent would pop onto the surface of the water and would almost immediately disappear again. Channel 88 and Moro-Channel 5 were also there — along with their cameramen acting as observers. The Royal Guard were also there, standing nearby as protection.

"Good morning, viewers." Shinichiro Tachibana said into his microphone, while smiling at the camera. "I'm here today in the exotic tropics of the Palapian Isles. Here with me today is the planet's very own crown princess, Lazuli Zils who's turning fourteen today. Say 'hello' to everybody who's watching, your highness!"

Lazuli (who was a good half a head taller than Shinichiro Tachibana himself) had neon blue skin with dark blue eyes. Her hair was a magenta color and was worn up into two braided buns. She wore a yellow romper and was barefooted. Her crown was actually a wreath of native flowers.

She grinned and waved "hello" to the camera. "Good morning everyone! Thanks for deciding to watch Channel 1 today!"

"First off, Happy birthday! Also, how does it feel to be a little bit older?"

"Thank you! And to be honest with you, Mr. Tachibana, I don't feel entirely completely different. I feel like I'm more wise though...in a way."

"What's your birthday wish for today?"

"To become a worthy ruler like my parents and to meet the 'Stargazers' in person!" (The four interns blushed at this remark).

"Wonderful! I also heard you were quite the singer. Care to give us an example?"

"Gladly!"

Everyone took a few steps back and Lazuli closed her eyes and began to sing…when suddenly the camera began to shake violently.

And it wasn't just happening at the palace either. The entire island could feel the vibrations.

At the restaurant, pictures and surfboards were tumbling all over the place. Plates and glasses were heard crashing onto the floor.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Someone shouted.

Waiters and customers alike quickly took shelter under the nearest doorway or table.

Then all of a sudden, the earthquake stopped as fast as it started; people cautiously got up again, slowly.

They looked back at the TV and saw how the camera was now facing towards the ocean. The water was bubbling and dozens of Luminosum were coming up to shore and scattering about with looks of pure panic and fear. Finally, two large tentacles emerged from the bubbling water and lashed at the camera. Lazuli's screams were heard before the screen was cut off to static and then, it faded and revealed a black star that was cracked and shattered.

Havoc appeared on screen, leaning against a paint-splattered and graffitied wall. He was wearing a different outfit. He wore dark sunglasses, a black muscle shirt and bleached-splattered navy blue cutoff shorts. He let out a small chuckle. "Her Royal Highness, Lazuli Zils, has been captured by us, Adrenaline Rush. Because we're are oh-so kind and fair, we're willing to give anyone a chance to save her. So…who's brave enough to stop us…?"

The screen went black again. Noize stared at the blank TV. "Oh man…Ulala! What should we—?!"

Noize turned to look at her, only to discover that Ulala had apparently vanished. He looked around the café but saw waiters and customers picking up broken glass or spilt food. He also noticed that Stella and Lola were attending to an unconscious Nadia (who fainted moments ago). Finally, Noize saw Caddie sitting on top of the table, typing into a laptop furiously.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm trying to pinpoint where that jackass' broadcast came from." She answered, not bothering to look up from the computer screen. "Gotta track the trail while it's still fresh."

"Where's Ulala?"

"She left immediately after Havoc appeared on the air. And from what I've been discovering, that broadcast hacked its way in."

"Whoa…" Noize said in astonishment. Then, he realized someone else was missing. "Um…where's Sora…?"

"He went with Ulala."

"He did?!" The fifteen year old gasped. "Did you tell him to?"

Caddie waved a hand dismissively. "No, of course not. Sora has a free will."

"Aren't you worried he'll just leave and not come back?"

"I…" Caddie lowered her head a little, "expected him to do that nine years ago."

"Oh…" Noize went silent for a moment. "Quick question."

"Shoot."

"Why do you guys have tension blasters?"

Caddie finally looked up at him. "Oh. Well…" She started to laughed a little. "Sometimes, at concerts, the crowd gets _pretty_ crazy so...uh..."

"So it's basically a taser?" Noize guessed.

"Sorta…yeah."

"At least you have an excuse. I'm not allowed to have one until I'm eighteen."

"That sucks."

Noize watched Caddie as she continued to type away. After three solid minutes, he spoke up again. "Will Ulala be alright with Sora tagging along?"

"Of course, dude. Sora's practically harmless. Unless, you know, they run into Pudding or something like that. Then, she's completely on her own."

"What happens when Sora plays his guitar?"

"Crazy stuff, man. _Crazy stuff_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Done! Damn, that took forever huh?<strong>_

_**Next chapter, double guitar showdown! Two different challenges and two new guitar players! Look forward to it!**_

_**Staaaaay tuned!**_


	4. Chapter 4

** Act 4**

_**Report 2 Invasion! Enter Colossus, The Gelatinous Polypus! Part 1!**_

_"Ulala's Swingin' Report Show! Special!"_

Both Ulala and Sora did a leg kick, an arm sway, and a finger point before strutting forward into the Royal Palace.

"Hello cosmic kitties," Ulala said into her microphone with the camera hovering in front of her. "We interrupt your regular programming to bring you this very important emergency broadcast, live from the Royal Palace in the Palapian Isles. The crown princess of the Palapians, Lazuli Zils, has been taken hostage in her own home by the heavy metal band, Adrenaline Rush."

As Ulala was giving her report, Channels 1, 88, and Moro-Channel 5 reporters were seen recapping on the earlier events. Meanwhile, Channels 42 and 39 (a relatively new channel) reporters were strutting onward into the palace.

"Joining me today is Sora Hoshizawa," Ulala said, gesturing to him. "An intern from Lunar Records and the guitarist for an up-and-coming pop band, the 'Stargazers'!"

The camera turned its attention onto him. A newsflash appeared: _**"Sora Hoshizawa,**_ **_(Age:?)"_**

Sora gave a brief wave as he adjusted his fedora and the ratings went up by twenty five percent. Ulala was surprised by this — she never realized just how popular Sora was.

"Ulala, head for the backyard," Fuse instructed. "That's where Lazuli should be. Take a shortcut through the foyer and the Royal garden."

"Roger!" Ulala and Sora continued to strut until they reached the foyer. It was very large, very spacious, and was entirely made from cherry wood; it was expertly carved with illustrations of the native flowers and marine animals. Potted vegetation was everywhere, ranging from flowers to shrubs.

Ulala continued to strut onward. "We're in the foyer and it's eerily qui-" She couldn't finish her sentence because, at that moment, a powerful heavy metal guitar riff echoed through out the entire palace.

"What the—?!" Fuse said.

Ulala looked around "Huh?"

"Duck!" Sora shouted out. He latched an arm around Ulala and made her lie flat on the floor beside him. "Down!"

A huge tentacle lashed out at them from a nearby window, shattering glass everywhere. Ulala glanced up, wide eyed. "Oh my—!"

"Well, well, well," said someone overhead. "Decided play the heroine again, Ulala?"

The duo slowly got up to find Havoc hovering above them on a hover board, again. He still had his guitar — which was slung over on his back. He sneered at Sora, but smiled at Ulala.

"How adorable of you."

Before Ulala could even blink, Havoc stood before her. While Sora—in complete shock and confusion — flicked his head between from where Havoc was just standing to where he was now (because he moved so fast that not even Sora saw him). Havoc took Ulala by the chin and stared intently into her blue eyes. Ulala felt herself sweating bullets from staring back at those golden eyes.

"Still beautiful as ever though…" he muttered, mostly to himself. "I've missed your lips. Care to try it again?"

As Havoc leaned in closer, Ulala, panicking, could hear her heart pounding in her ears. Havoc slowly closed his eyes and Ulala could feel his breath.

"Ulala!" Fuse's voice suddenly shouted out. "Don't just stand there and take it like some terrified school girl! Fight back!"

Ulala snapped out of it and finally found her nerve. She and Sora tried to land a swift kick at heavy metal guitarist. "As if!" They both shouted.

Havoc easily evaded it and returned to where he originally was. "I also forgot that you're a feisty heroine who's more than just a pretty face!"

He snapped his fingers and the tremors started again, but not as violent as before. Ulala quickly held onto Sora for support (due to him being unshakable). Havoc swiftly held up his hand and the shaking stopped. The duo looked up to see several tentacles holding some very large rocks.

"Stay strong, Ulala." Fuse encouraged.

"Roger." She and Sora quickly took out their tension blasters. "Let's shoot!"

"Left! Chu!"

"Left! Chu!"

"Right! Chu!"

"Right! Chu!"

"Up! Chu! Chu!"

"Up! Chu! Chu!"

"Up! Chu! Up, Chu!"

"Up! Chu! Up, Chu!"

"Left! Chu! Right! Chu! Up! Chu! Up, Chu!"

"Left! Chu! Right! Chu! Up! Chu! Up, Chu!"

Havoc snapped his fingers again and a new sound accompanied the silence; the screams of several people. Ulala felt a slight chill run down her back, but hoped the camera didn't catch that. A headline appeared on screen: **_"Drummers captured by giant polypus."_**

"He has captured the Royal drummers!" Fuse informed. "You gotta save 'em!"

The duo extended their arms in response.

"Left, Chu! Right, Chu! Up! Hey, Hey!"

"Left, Chu! Right, Chu! Up! Hey, Hey!"

"Right, Chu! Left, Chu! Up! Chu, Hey!"

"Right, Chu! Left, Chu! Up! Chu, Hey!"

"Up, Chu! Up, Chu! Right, Chu, Hey!"

"Up, Chu! Up, Chu! Right, Chu, Hey!"

"Up, Chu! Up, Chu! Left, Hey, Chu!"

"Up, Chu! Up, Chu! Left, Hey, Chu!"

"That's the trick!" Fuse praised. The duo bent down with their knees and swung both arms they quickly extended them forward and swung one arm over their head. All of this with the help of the steady beat of the bongo and conga drums.

"Left! Chu, Chu! Right! Chu, Chu!"

"Left! Chu, Chu! Right! Chu, Chu!"

"Right! Chu, Chu! Left! Hey, Hey!"

"Right! Chu, Chu! Left! Hey, Hey!"

"Left! Hey, Hey! Up! Chu, Chu!"

"Left! Hey, Hey! Up! Chu, Chu!"

"Up! Hey, Hey! Right! Chu, Hey!"

"Up! Hey, Hey! Right! Chu, Hey!"

"You've got it, baby!" Fuse praised again. The duo performed the same routine with more rescued hostages behind them, along with more drummers. Havoc, completely infuriated at this point, decided to try a different tactic.

"Down! Down! Up! Up!" As he did these dance moves, small balls of electrical energy appeared — apparently from his hover board.

"Down! Down! Up! Up!" The duo quickly the oncoming attacks by swing back their heads and lifting up one of their legs.

"Left! Left! Right! Right!"

"Left! Left! Right! Right!" This time, they dodged it by moving their hips left or right.

"Left! Right! Left! Right!"

"Left! Right! Left! Right!"

"Down! Left! Right! Up, Up!"

"Down! Left! Right! Up, Up!"

"Way to groove!" Fuse cheered. The duo did the same dance routine, with the camera switching between them and Havoc with close-ups.

"Left, Chu! Left, Chu!"

"Left, Chu! Left, Chu!"

"Right, Chu! Right, Chu!"

"Right, Chu! Right, Chu!"

"Left! Right! Left! Right! Left! Right! Chu!"

"Left! Right! Left! Right! Left! Right! Chu!" The final shot hit Havoc and the dancing team raised their left arm high above their heads. "The rescue went perfectly!" Ulala cheered. Even Sora had a faint smile on his lips.

"Not bad at all, Ulala!" Fuse complimented. The dancing team turned to their side and began to swing their left leg back and forth and then, started to wined to their left and proceed with the same leg reflex. Then, they swayed their arms in the Grandfather Clock and finally, they started to side kick. They hopped into the air while twirling their arms. "Woo!"

They continue to strut onward; while the duo took a step at a time and motioning their arms forward, while doing a little flick of the wrist. The dancing team strutted forward with a little bit of a hop in their steps. They keep on moving until they reached a small garden plaza that was the entrance to the Royal gardens.

In the center of the plaza stood Havoc; behind him were two more drummers. One was the leader because he was carrying a quinto drum. The drummer next to him was one of the tres golpes drummers. A newsflash appeared again, reading: **_"Lead drummers can't stop the beat."_**

Havoc appeared again, this time on the actual ground, in front of the two drummers.

"HELP!" They shouted out in their mother tongue (apparently the hypnotism couldn't control an alien species that easily).

"Save them before they're completely brainwashed." Fuse instructed. The dancing team twirled their arms in the air. The duo extended their arms forward. "Let's dance!"

"Down! Down! Down, Down! Hey, Hey, Hey!"

"Down! Down! Down, Down! Hey, Hey, Hey!"

"Up! Up! Up, Up! Chu! Chu! Chu!"

"Up! Up! Up, Up! Chu! Chu! Chu!"

"Down! Up! Down! Up, Up! Hey!"

"Down! Up! Down! Up, Up! Hey!"

"Down! Up! Down! Up, Hey! Chu!"

"Down! Up! Down! Up, Hey! Chu!"

"That's it! Keep moving your feet!" Fuse praised. Ulala did the box step routine, but at a very fast pace and then, twirled counter-clockwise, and extended her right arm forward while pointing; her other hand was placed on her hip. Sora did the same in vice versa. The conga drummers provided a beat to emphasize the dance routine.

"Down! Down! Hey! Hey! Chu!"

"Down! Down! Hey! Hey! Chu!"

"Left! Right! Hey! Chu! Hey!"

"Left! Right! Hey! Chu! Hey!"

"Down, Down, Down, Down!"

"Down, Down, Down, Down!"

"Down, Down-Down, Down!"

"Down, Down-Down, Down!"

"Great dancing!" Fuse complimented. The dancing team did the same routine.

Havoc made a huge swing to right, did a body wave starting from his feet and finally, did an arm wave from his shoulder to his right hand. "…Chu!"

Ulala and Sora retaliated by propelling their arms back to front, then swayed their hips from side to side while motioning their arms apart in front of their face and back again. Then, they placed their hands on their hips and swung one hip outward. "…Chu!"

"…Chu!"

"…Chu!"

"…Hey!"

"…Hey!"

"Just fabulous!" Fuse complimented again. The duo initiated their dance routine with the camera getting more footage with close-ups and different angling.

"Up! Up! Up, Up! Hey! Hey, Hey! Hey!"

"Up! Up! Up, Up! Hey! Hey, Hey! Hey!"

"Hey! Hey, Hey! Hey!"

"Hey! Hey, Hey! Hey!"

"Hey! Hey, Chu-Chu!"

"Hey! Hey, Chu-Chu!"

"Hey! Hey! Chu, Hey!"

"Hey! Hey! Chu, Hey!"

"Chu! Chu-Hey! Chu!"

"Chu! Chu-Hey! Chu!"

"…Chu!"

"…Chu!"

"Ulala, thank you!" The drummers called out as they joined the dancing team and Havoc, once again, bowed his head in defeat and vanished.

"The rescue was an astounding success!" Ulala said happily.

"And we have an amazing drumbeat to prove it!" Sora stated confidently.

"Way to go, you two! Woo-hoo!" Fuse cheered.

The duo began waacking and dropped their upper torso downward before body rolling up again. The drummers were in complete harmony and poured their hearts out into their drumming. The duo swung their left and right arm out before posing. "Woo!"

The dancing team continued on forward towards the Royal gardens. This time, there was a more upbeat tune in their marching; Ulala would fully swing her arms back and forth and do a little twirl every now and then, while Sora bend his arms and would swing one up and other down with each step.

"Next up, the Royal gardens!" Fuse instructed.

"Roger!" Both Ulala and Sora responded.

"Argh, not again! Boulders incoming!"

The duo stopped in their tracks.

"Chu! Chu! Chu!"

"Here we go!" The duo brought out their guns. "Chu! Chu! Chu!"

"They shoot! They score!" Fuse cried out happily.

Sora grinned and Ulala winked. "Stay tuned!"

* * *

><p>The dancing team soon found themselves in the secret heart of the palace.<p>

All around them was colorful galore of native animals, flowers, and other vegetation. Birds were singing, butterflies as big as fruit bats fluttered about while showing off their gossamer wings, and flowers shared their vibrant colors and exotic scents. The trees were as tall as red woods and made you feel like you were deep inside a jungle. It was a warm, quiet, and peaceful place.

"Well, space cats, here we are," Ulala reported. "We've finally reached the beautiful Royal gardens!"

"Ulala, do you have any idea how many reporters tried and failed just to catch a glimpse of this?!" Fuse asked fervently, while trying to contain his excitement. "Be sure to get as much footage as you-!"

At that moment, a guitar riff interrupted Fuse. It wasn't a heavy metal riff, but it was definitely familiar sounding.

"What the—?!" Fuse shouted.

"What?" Ulala questioned, finishing Fuses' thought.

"Ah, fudge…" Sora muttered mostly to himself as he adjusted his fedora.

"Catch my report show on Channel 42!" A familiar voice cheerfully shouted. The dancing team and the camera turned to the general direction of the voice. Behind a panoply of birds, stood Pudding, with her "bodyguards", on a viewing platform. She had her guitar strapped on, like always.

"Good evening, everybody," She called out smiling, while posing, and turned to one of her "bodyguards", who was holding her microphone for her. "It's me, Pudding!"

A newsflash appeared; it said the following: **_"From Channel 42: Competing reporter, Pudding! (Age: 19)"_**

"Oh, not again!" Ulala almost complained. Almost.

Pudding said, waved her hand at Ulala to come forward. "C'mon, let's go!"

"Go for it, Ulala!" Fuse urged. Sora simply nodded at her.

"Roger!" Ulala said and jumped onto the viewing platform, next to Pudding. Pudding caught Sora's eye and winked confidently at him. Sora slightly raised an eyebrow and scoffed. He waved his hand dismissively at her, breaking the eye contact. Pudding's eyebrow slightly twitched due to never being blown off before.

"Dueling guitars!" The two reporters shouted out. They both twirled and Ulala now had her guitar strapped on. They posed and shouted, "Let's play!"

Pudding played much faster and harder than before. She also added a new trick; she played three to four notes and then, she held on to the last note, creating a riff. Ulala mimicked her exactly.

"That's it! Stay in the zone!" Fuse said. Pudding started to swing her hand across her guitar while slouching; her "bodyguards" followed suit. Ulala, on the other hand, began to shuffle from side to side, playing a few notes for style and fun.

"Chu! Chu! Chu!" For "Chu", Pudding motioned her right arm forward while lifting up her right lower leg.

"Chu! Chu! Chu!" Ulala simply extended her right arm forward with her left leg crossing over her right leg.

Pudding turned her head to her left, with her right hand placed behind it, and lifted up her left calf. "Hey-Hey, Hey!"

"Hey-Hey, Hey!" Ulala threw up right arm above her head, at an angle, with her right knee bent slightly.

Pudding played four more notes. "Chu! Chu! Chu!"

Ulala mimicked her. "Chu! Chu! Chu!"

Pudding played another four notes. "Hey! Hey! Hey-Hey!"

Ulala continued to mimic. "Hey! Hey! Hey-Hey!"

Pudding played four more notes, but you could tell she was starting to lose her cool a little bit at a time. "Chu! Chu! Hey!"

Ulala mimicked her perfectly and she was beginning to smile more brightly. "Chu! Chu! Hey!"

Once again, Pudding, and her "bodyguards", slumped over again and started to swing their right arm dramatically. Ulala, however, began to pump her right arm up and down in the air—shaking her hips and moving her feet from side to side. She started to play freestyle once again with the camera getting close-ups.

"Chu! Chu! Chu!"

"Chu! Chu! Chu!"

"Hey-Hey! Hey!"

"Hey-Hey! Hey!"

Pudding played another riff. "Chu! Hey! Chu!"

Ulala followed her lead. "Chu! Hey! Chu!"

Pudding strummed another twelve notes. "Hey! Hey! Hey-Hey!"

Ulala flawlessly mimicked her once again. "Hey! Hey! Hey-Hey!"

Pudding played sixteen notes and another riff. "…Hey!"

Ulala quickly followed suit. "…Hey!"

"Perfect!" Fuse praised. The dancing team was cheering from the sidelines.

"Go Ulala!" Sora called out.

Ulala smiled and waved at them and the camera. Pudding tried her best not to scowl.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, two flocks of native birds and butterflies appeared and perched themselves amongst the trees; they were either on Ulala's side or Pudding's. The ones on Ulala's side were in a colorful assortment of pinks and oranges. The ones on Pudding's side were vibrant blues and greens. The reporters were now facing each other head-on.

Pudding strummed eight notes rapidly; Ulala quickly matched her stride. Pudding played another ten notes even more quickly; Ulala still managed to keep up. Pudding played three quick notes; Ulala followed.

"Chu, Chu! Chu-Hey!"

"Chu, Chu! Chu-Hey!"

Pudding played another riff and quickly added another three notes; Ulala kept on mimicking.

"Chu! Hey!"

"Chu! Hey!"

"Hey! Chu!"

"Hey! Chu!"

Pudding played three riffs in a row; Ulala mimicked her with no problem.

"Chu-Chu-Chu-Chu! Hey!"

"Chu-Chu-Chu-Chu! Hey!"

Pudding strummed three notes; Ulala followed. Then, one note and finally, two notes.

It was all over. The birds and butterflies quickly took flight, blocking the cameras view as they did. When the birds finally scattered away from the camera; there stood Ulala, happily holding her guitar, and Pudding, completely and utterly humiliated, trying to make a quick getaway.

"I quit!" She cried out as she jumped off and stormed off — her "bodyguards" closely following from behind.

"Puddin'-san," Sora called out after her and pointed a slender finger to his right. "Backyard's that way, sweetheart."

Pudding growled in frustration and quickly turned heel and rushed past Sora; but not before she stole a curious glance at him. Pudding shook her head and headed for the backyard, her "bodyguards" rushing back to catch up.

"We beat them, hands down!" Ulala cried out, cheerfully.

"Way to go, Ulala!" Fuse cheered. Ulala played freestyle again, ending it with a riff that echoed throughout the palace. She leaped off the viewing platform and landed back on solid ground with the dancing team.

"HELP!"

The camera pointed toward a large flower bed with vine-covered trees surrounding around it; in the center was a massive flower. It was closed-budded and was an odd color of neon orange and had a highlight yellow polka dots. Vine-covered trees surrounded the obnoxiously hideous flower. Slowly, the bud swelled up and bloomed; inside stood a female Palapian.

She looked about eight-and-a-half feet tall, her skin was a bright neon green skin, and had extremely curly fuchsia hair that went up to her hips. She wore simple beige cutoffs, a white off-the-shoulder top with with red embroidery, and was barefooted. There were also visible signs of dirt on her clothing, along with flowers being braided in her hair.

"Oh no! The Royal gardener is being held captive!" Ulala cried out.

"HELP ME!" The gardener yelled.

A newsflash appeared on screen: _**"Gardeners is in a funk!"**_

"Commence...!" Fuse paused for dramatic effect. "…rescue!"

The duo twirled their arm and extended their arms outward. "Let's shoot!"

"Right, Chu! Up, Chu! Left, Chu!" High above the gardener, vines moved on freely in their own; while holding very large boulders.

"Right, Chu! Up, Chu! Left, Chu!"

"Left, Chu! Up, Chu! Right, Hey!"

"Left, Chu! Up, Chu! Right, Hey!"

"Up, Hey! Right, Chu! Left, Hey!"

"Up, Hey! Right, Chu! Left, Hey!"

"Left, Chu! Right, Chu! Up, Hey!"

"Left, Chu! Right, Chu! Up, Hey!"

"Whoa!" Fuse shouted out. "Those flowers are musical!"

The duo danced the same routine from earlier with the rescued gardeners.

"Up, Hey! Left, Chu! Right, Hey!"

"Up, Hey! Left, Chu! Right, Hey!"

"Right…Chu! Left! Hey!"

"Right…Chu! Left! Hey!"

"Left! Hey! Right…Chu!"

"Left! Hey! Right…Chu!"

"Left, Chu! Right, Hey! Up, Hey!"

"Left, Chu! Right, Hey! Up, Hey!"

"They could play for an entire orchestra!" Fuse said in awe. The dancing team danced with more rescued hostages; along with the camera spanning from right to left.

"Up, Left, Chu!"

"Up, Left, Chu!"

"Up, Right, Chu!"

"Up, Right, Chu!"

"Up, Right, Hey!"

"Up, Right, Hey!"

"Up, Left, Hey!"

"Up, Left, Hey!"

"Such a sweet soirée!" Fuse purred. The dancing team danced once more.

"Left! Right! Chu!"

"Left! Right! Chu!"

"Left, Right, Chu!"

"Left, Right, Chu!"

"Left-Right, Chu!"

"Left-Right, Chu!"

"…Up...Hey!"

"…Up...Hey!"

"Thank you kindly, sweet-peas!" The gardener shouted out as she joined the dancing team. The duo raised their left arm above their heads once more.

Ulala smiled. "The rescue was perfect!"

"Nothing can stop us now!" Sora stated, grinning from ear to ear.

"Take it away guys!" Fuse cheered.

The dancing team swept one arm to one side, then did the same with the other arm, and swung their arms and hips from one side and dropped their upper torso and quickly rolled back up. Finally, they crossed their arms back and forth across their torso once again and struck a pose. "Woo!"

The dancing team strutted onward with the flowers humming their secret melody, which oddly worked well with the bongo and conga drums. The duo were swaying their arms in the air, the gardeners had arms held out high above their heads with the flowers extending out, and the head gardener was motioning her arms like a professional band conductress.

"Keep going! The backyard is up ahead!" Fuse instructed.

"Roger!" The duo responded.

"Ooh, ooh, wait! Quick, strike a pose!" Fuse cried out. The duo and the dancing team jumped forward. "Roger!"

"Right! Down! Up!"

"Strike a pose!" Ulala placed her hand on her hip. "Right! Down! Up!"

The camera zoomed out to reveal the entire dancing team posing, with Ulala and Sora front and center.

"Now that's perfect posing!" Fuse complimented.

The camera zoomed in on the duo. "Stay tuned!"

* * *

><p>The dancing team finally reached the backyard. Everything was a complete wreck — tables and chairs were flipped over or buried in the sand and several trees were crushed. There was absolutely no sign of life and it was eerily quiet.<p>

"We've reached the backyard." Ulala started to report. "There's seems to be no one around, but where exactly is—?"

An over-powerful riff cutted through the air like butter. The camera turned its attention to the shoreline where something began to bubble on the surface of the water. A small spherical submarine, with amps, emerged as the duos eyebrows nearly shot up to their hairline. The sphere slowly opened its upper-half to reveal the pilot.

At this point, pretty much everyone just stared.

Inside the submarine was a girl.

She looked somewhere around from her late teens to early adulthood. She was about as tall as Ulala would be in kitten heels and had a peaches-and-cream skin complexion. The ends of her gorgeous wavy, golden blonde hair were tinted indigo. It was pulled into a ponytail and her bangs were diagonally cut, breaking the symmetry. Her black eyeshadow had the effect of smoky eye around her eyes. Her eyelashes seemed fake from the volumes of mascara she applied. Her high cheek bones had light blush and her lips colored mauve.

She had on a black leather halter bikini top, frayed dark navy hot pants, and dark brown jewelry hung haphazardly from her neck, ears, ankles, and wrists. Slung from her shoulders and resting in her arms was a black and bronze Jackson V electric guitar.

"Well, well," she smirked, studying the duo from head to toe. "It took you long enough. I was starting to get rather bored."

"Hm…" Ulala hummed, slightly raising an eyebrow. "So you consider yourself boring?"

Sora coughed softly, but anyone paying close attention could hear him chuckle.

The guitarist glowered at them. "Reeeal funny — but not as funny as this!"

She strummed the strings of her guitar at electrifying speed! Slowly but surely people started to come out of hiding. The Royal guard, party guests, and even Princess Lazuli stood front and center, facing the dancing team.

"I fail to see what exactly is comedic about this." Sora dryly remarked.

The blonde smirked and started playing a few notes. The brainwashed groupies approached the nearest table — the buffet table. They did nothing. At first. Next thing everyone knew, the groupies took a violent turn and started assaulting one another, tackling each other in the table, sending food flying! Ulala gaped at the sight.

"What the heck?!" Sora glowered at the rhythmic guitarist. "Knock it off! For cripes sake, they're living people!"

"Pfft! Puh-lease!" The blonde said. "In this state of mind, they feel nothing. No pain, no burdens."

"No emotion…" the reporter muttered.

"Exactly! People should be like robots; obeying orders with no complaints."

"Is that right…?" Sora snarled, looming over the rhythmic guitarist (Ulala looked between where was he was now and where he was standing — growing more and more astonish with every head turn). "So where does leave you and me?"

"Huh…?"

"Don't act coy with me!" He snapped while adjusting his fedora for the umpteenth time. "I may circuitry and synthetic muscle for heart but it's definitely bigger than yours! Plus, you're in no position to say that about robots, hypocrite."

The blonde stared blankly at him while smirking. She cocked her eyebrow, her eyes filled with malice.

"So you're saying you're better than me, android?"

"In every way possible, _Nebula_."

Nebula smirked smugly as Sora hissed her name. "Then let's have a little contest. Let's just see who has the better guitar skills! Winner take all!"

Sora merely grinned, yet his eyes were cold underneath the rim of his hat. Ulala felt a chill go down her spine. _And I thought Stella was scary when angry…_

Sora quickly opened up his guitar case and brought out a silvery guitar. Nebula snapped her fingers, causing the groupies to cease all fighting. Everyone gathered around near the shoreline, waiting in anticipation. Neither guitarist said anything as they stood side by side, facing the crowd.

There was a moment of silence as both raised their right arms, picks in hand. Then they brought them down, hard. A powerful riff emitted through the amps and echoed throughout the entire palace. The crowd roared. Both musicians started out strong—each playing individual pieces of their own. Ulala swore they were strumming so fast that she couldn't see their fingers on the guitar's neck.

A newsflash appeared as the guitarists let out another riff: **_"Sora Hoshizawa VS Nebula!"_**

"Guitar showdown!" They both shouted and posed. "Let's rock!"

* * *

><p><strong>Crazy stuff, man. Crazy stuff.<strong>


End file.
